Exciting like Exchange Programs
by xYuna
Summary: AU. Ever since she was five, Eva hated school. What she hated more were changes. And Nina only laughed. "You love to fly! Maybe you can seduce a Nourasion into flying you somewhere.."
1. Chapter 1

**A new story ! Don****'t we just love it when I start another one and abandon my old ones :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers, or Aikka for that matter. T.T  
**

**Exiting like Exchange Programs**

Eva looked at all the children cheering and sighed. She already heard of the exchange programs, and of course, a lot of children saw their chance to get the hell out of here and to some other land – or planet.

Though, with a little luck, she could stay away from all that trouble. Ah, the thing with a boarding school is, once you're picked, you have to go.

She really hoped they didn't pick her. Even though this school was hell, Eva didn't wanted to leave. Imagine her father would come to get her once she departed?

Not that he would ever come to get her.. but still. Hope was all she had these days.

"We will announce the ones to depart later. Now, please sit still and listen." And the teacher started his boring class again.

Eva went through the class without further problems – except that she wasn't aloud to the bathroom when her cell phone beeped with a message – and she happily sat down in her friend's room. True, she was quite an outsider on this school, but there were more outsiders too.

Nina sighed. "Why aren't you looking forward to the exchange program? It's a change to get the hell out of here, even though for just a half year, it's still 6 months!" She said happily.

Eva raised an eyebrow at her and eventually smiled at her jumpy behaviour. "I don't like changes." She simply said. "Imagine you go to a planet like.." Eva thought. "Inna. Brr." She said, remembering the only-female race, the one in constant war with another only-male race.

Nina shook her head, chuckling. "Well, you should be happy Kramm isn't involved."

"Ehe," Eva said. "Of course it's not involved. It's our enemy honey."

Nina blushed at her little mistake. "Well, I tend to forget things. Sorry. I'm just really excited! I hope we can go together, maybe we'll both go to Byrus or something! I heard Byrussians are really kind!"

"Like the Phils are supposed to." Eva said, huffing sadly. Nina frowned at her. "Well, if you're going to Phil I'll do anything in my power to either stop you or go with you. If you explain it to the principal, I'm sure they wont let you go there."

"Are you kidding? That principal is a stuck-up bitch. She'd do everything to torture me. She's just as annoying as those rich preps."

Nina laughed. "Oh well, okay. I understand you're all chagrin about it, but don't ruin my good mood."

"Hmpf."

* * *

Nervously, Eva stared at the teacher who was about to call the students to go to the other planets – and countries on Earth. Nina was sighing sadly, her name wasn't said yet. But, her name was also down the alphabet, since her last name was Timersma.

"Nina Timersma." They said and Nina squealed, grabbing the paper the teacher held out for her. Curiously Eva watched over her shoulder and read with her.

_Student nr. 8491.  
__Nina Timersma, 06-01-67  
__Departing to: Japan  
__Depart: 20-08-82  
__Time of Depart: 01 PM  
__Return: 25-02-83_

"Oh, too bad." She said, frowning. "I'm only going to Japan. Darn it! I never get something fun."

Somewhere next to them, someone squealed in delight. "Yes! I'm going to another planet!!" Eva decided not to listen any further to the girls surrounding Emily now.

"Eva Wei." Eva glared at the teacher and snatched the paper out of his hands, walking back to Nina. "Do you want to tear it up or should I do it?" Eva said, holding the two tips of the paper. Nina shook her head. "At least read it Eva." Eva sighed and turned the paper over, Nina looking with her.

"Hmm." Nina said. "At least it's another planet, and it's not Kramm of Inna. Heck, there wont even be Phils around. Smile, please?"

"Can't we trade? You'll go there and I'll go to Japan?"

"Nu-huh. You could use some fun, sweetie-pie!"

Eva huffed and looked the paper over again. They were to leave in three days, so she had to begin packing. Of course, it was exiting to go to another planet, but Eva rather stayed on her own. She couldn't just stay here, she'd get detention for life _and_ send to another planet. But she could go there and make those people's existences suck.

_Student nr. 8917.  
__Eva Wei, 13-05-67  
__Departing to: Nourasia  
__Depart: 20-08-82  
__Time of Depart: 12 AM.  
__Return: 25-02-83_

"Hum, I wont be there for your birthday." Eva said, already seeing everything negative of it. Nina waved it aside. "So I'll call you with a communicator or something. It's not like Nourasia is so old-fashioned they don't have electricity."

Eva shrugged. "They do fight with arrows and swords, I heard. And they fly on beetles."

Nina laughed. "You love to fly! Maybe you can seduce a Nourasion into flying you somewhere.." Nina trailed of in thoughts and Eva nudged her out of it. "Don't go being dirty." Eva said, still staring at the paper. "I thought Nourasia was in alliance with the Croggs?" Someone behind her said.

Eva looked back at Emily annoyed, but she had a point. "Yes, I think so too." She said back. Emily smiled at her. She wasn't a prep, and Eva did like her, but she was way to perfect to be friends with. Of course she was sweet and nice, but Eva rather hung out with Nina. "I'm going to Nourasia too! This is nice, at least I'll go with someone I know."

One problem fell of Eva's shoulders and Eva instinctively smiled back at Emily. She hated being alone, ever since her father left her at the boarding school. "I wonder if they put us in the same place though." Emily interrupted and Eva looked up at her confused.

"Nourasia is a pretty big planet. So, maybe they part us to different places, because, maybe there are more cultures on the planet."

There went her companion. Shaking her head in frustration, Eva folded the paper and put it in her pocket. "Who's also going to Nourasia?" She asked Emily.

She shrugged. "I don't know yet. We'll see that Wednesday. Wanna sit together in the space-ship?" She asked happily and Eva nodded. "Sure."

Nina faked a glare at Emily. "Don't go stealing my best friend, ya?"

Emily laughed heartily at her and Eva grinned at her friend. "Aww Nina, jealous?"

Nina huffed and raised her head in disrespect. "I am possessive. Just so you know."

Eva and Emily laughed at Nina, and eventually Nina dragged Eva with her to the kitchen – where they hid the chocolate.

* * *

Eva looked over the little paper with the address of where Nina would be staying at. "I'm so glad they already gave it." She said, her legs on the bed and the rest on the ground. Eva sat down on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and smiled at her friend. "Yes, it is nice. Else we wouldn't have been able to communicate at all!"

Nina nodded and played with the carpet. "Now, tell me about it."

Eva had gone to the teacher with Emily, asking about Nourasia's deal with the Croggs.

She frowned at the explanation.

They didn't get one.

Only a reassuring they would be perfectly fine, the Nourasions know that they would come and so did the Croggs. If they would attack the students coming to Nourasia, Kramm would break the only contract they kept themselves on. Don't kill humans under 16 years old.

Maybe that was why the exchange programs were now, when everyone was either 14 or 15 (in their classes).

Nina frowned. "That's stupid. I'd be scared shitless there. Imagine, in every city there must be some Croggs lurking. Brr, I hate them. They are so big, mean, black, big, they don't have any sense of fashion, they got creepy ears, _you cant see their mouths.._" Nina said.

Eva laughed and threw a pillow at Nina who put on a face at the thought. "And yet, you're addicted to the pictures of Nourasions in your textbook."

"AM NOT!" Nina yelped, kicking her leg somewhere she thought Eva sat and Eva laughed, dodging it. "Oh, you drool all over when you see that picture of the knight!"

"I do not! That's ridiculous!"

Eva grinned at her. "You gotta admit, those elf-ears and tanned skin.." Eva said, scratching her head and wobbling her eyebrows to Nina.

Nina scrabbled up and threw herself on Eva with a pillow and Eva squealed in shock. Soon, she found a pillow to, and she hit Nina's face with it. Hard.

Nina gasped and glared at her. "You had a warning. You kept going. THIS IS WAR!"

Some students outside Nina's dorm stopped to hear the yells and squeals of the girls.

Eventually, Nina sighed and nudged Eva, who was laying next to her, both tired from the pillow fight. "What?" Eva said, ready to smack Nina with a pillow when she asked for it.

Nina chuckled. "I'll miss you."

Eva blinked. "Aww, I'll miss you too sugar!" Nina raised her eyebrows and a pillow landed in Eva's face.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" Emily asked. Eva looked up from her book, and shook her head. "Of course not."

"Thanks." Emily said, as she seated herself on the grass. It was Tuesday, and even though everyone was packing now, Eva took her time and sat outside. Of course, she'd already packed half.

"Do you know where we are staying already?" Emily asked, grabbing her notebook to draw a little. Eva shook her head while focusing on the letters. Thanks the heavens she was able to do at least three things at the same time.

"I've asked it, but they say we'll get to know that when we arrive there."

Emily nodded, even though Eva couldn't see it.

"So.." She said, scratching something from her notebook. "You scared?"

Eva looked up and put her finger on the line where she left off. "Scared? What for?" Eva asked confused. Emily shrugged. "You know, about the Croggs."

Eva scanned her mind for information. "You're family was killed by them right?" Eva asked softly, and Emily nodded. "Well, in that case, it's wise to be scared." She said, and Emily looked up surprised.

Eva smiled warmly at her. "But it shouldn't ruin your trip. We're on the same planet Emily, it wouldn't be so hard to contact each other in case we're parted. Okay?"

Emily smiled at her, relieved. "Thank you."

Eva returned to her book – Macbeth by William Shakespeare (what? she liked it) -, and Emily back to drawing when eventually it was getting quite cold and they decided to go back inside.

Eva sat her goodbye when Emily reached her dorm, and walked over to her own dorm, to pack the last things.

* * *

Eva refused to go to the teacher who gathered the students going to Nourasia, Byrus and Alwas. Nina was still happily babbling about all kinds of things.

"They say Nourasia has some of the Japanese traditions, or is it that Japan took some of Nourasia? I don't know. I'm so exited! I hope I'll be able to speak a little Japanese when I get back! I should get used to the fact that I'm staying in someone's house though. Oh well, it doesn't matter."

This continued for a while until Nina had to leave for her ship, and Eva slumped over to hers, meeting Emily there. She smiled brightly. "Oh Eva, cheer up! This is going to be fun! I've read a book about Nourasia last night, and they say that the Nourasions are really kind, that they are known for their hospitality. I'm sure they will protect us from the Croggs! I do hope they got some normal food there, but I'm sure we wont get killed by it. Oh, and they have two moons! It must be so beautiful. And the air must be so nice since they don't have any cars or so."

Eva had a head ache, but she didn't minded listening to Emily if it kept her busy. They entered the big ship and Emily quickly to Eva to a dorm so they would have a good place to sleep. The travelling only took a day though, since Earth experiences were good. They should arrive there tomorrow at 2 PM. In earth time.

Oh god, they had other times there. She heard that some planets had longer days or longer nights.

Another negative thing about it. Eva huffed and lied down on the uncomfortable bed. At least she had two pillows.

They also had a bathroom, though small. Emily dropped her stuff on the bed above Eva, and then sat down at the bed under hers, Eva's bed.

"You want to go look around in the ship?"

* * *

**Ehmm.. R&R?  
****Sorry for my stupid mistakes ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation! In a week. -.-**

**Hey Poyababy.. Aikka will appear ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers**

**Chapter 2**

After her little journey around the ship with Emily, Eva found out there were 2 other teenagers on their way to Nourasia. Two boys, named Toby and Blake. Eva didn't knew them very well, nor did she really wanted too. But they hung out with the boys anyway to talk about the planet they are headed to.

Eventually, Emily and Eva went back to their room, laying on their beds. Eva was reading Macbeth, she was almost finished! Emily was again drawing, a flower Eva thought.

When it was time to sleep, they decided not too, and started talking casually. Later, they bickered about who loved the anime _Death Note_ the most, and they settled that if Emily wanted L, Eva could have Mello – after he'd been scarred.

When Emily was asleep, Eva still chuckled softly from their stupid conversation about who wants who. She could imagine her and Nina sitting on a bench outside school with cards. And on those cards would be pictures of anime guys. And they would trade them like Pokémon-cards.

Holding in a laughing fit, Eva buried her face in the pillow and closed her eyes. When she would wake up, she was most likely somewhere near Nourasia. Or on Nourasia already.

Finally, after an hour of struggling with her thoughts, Eva's eyes closed and she settled into sleep.

* * *

Eva awoke roughly when someone threw something on her bed – something heavy. Eva frowned at the suitcase, which had made her left leg go soar from the weight. "That's not nice. I could've get hurt you know!" Eva said drowsily, dropping herself back in the pillow. Only to be reminded this mattress wasn't as soft as the one in the boarding school and Eva groaned in discomfort.

Emily, up and dressed, smiled brightly at her.

"_Morning!_" She squealed in Eva's ear. "Come on, get up! The ship lands on Nourasia in an hour, and you still need to get dressed! I don't want a very late breakfast, so if you're not done in a quarter, I'm going without you!" she said, pulling the sheets from Eva's face.

Eva sighed and pulled her left leg free from the suitcase, and stood up, grabbing some clothes she left on the little table next to her bed. "Fine, you need to be in the bathroom?"

Emily shook her head and Eva went into the bathroom, preparing for a shower.

Sadly, she looked at the little scar between her shoulders through the mirror. The one reminder why she shouldn't want to go back to her dad so badly. But he was drunk like hell, so she didn't really blame him for throwing a glass at her when she didn't wanted to go to sleep.

Feeling the birth-marks on her cheek – she said to everyone they were tattooed, because else she would be the school's nutcase – and frowned a little. The hair, luckily, she dyed. Imagine her hair grew in two colours.

With a sad sigh, Eva was remembered that she left without packing hair dye – just her luck.

Oh well. Not like anyone could see her _beautiful_ (sarcasm) black hair over here. Only that family she was staying at, but she'd leave them in February and she would never have to see them again.

And, of course, the shower didn't had hot water. What a perfect day. Shivering under the semi-cold water, Eva decided to get out after only a fair five minutes and she quickly dressed.

Emily looked up from a magazine she brought with her. "That was fast. No hot water?"

"I bet you used it all."

Emily laughed. "No, I didn't. Though I had a little. There are more children on this ship Eva."

"I bet the adults took it all." Eva snorted, pulling on her school-uniform. They had to wear it, since it would be easier to be recognized. But the worst thing of it was, she had to wear a _girls uniform._

On the boarding school they accepted her to wear the uniform of a boy, but here she had to wear the skirt. It made her feel all self conscious. She sighed in annoyance. "I don't like to dress girly." She said to Emily.

Emily smiled. "You should like it. It looks good on you."

Eva huffed, pulling her skirt a little lower. "I rather wear pants. Thank god we can put on other clothes when we get there." Emily nodded. "Yes, I don't like my school uniform so much too. It's so tasteless. But then again, so is the whole school."

Eva chuckled.

* * *

Okay, now she was actually here.. it didn't mattered so much anymore. Eva looked with wide eyes to her surroundings. The minute she stepped into the fresh air she felt the change. She saw it, smelled it, heard it, tasted it and felt it.

It was so beautiful. Like some old fairy tale. And this was just.. could you call it an airport here? Oh well. She was delighted to see the clean sky, with a tint of orange/brown in it. Or to see the different species. Or their culture!

It was like the Middle-Ages, and yet totally different. Emily grinned at her. "Told you you would like it."

Eva nodded shamelessly, staring at her surroundings. The only thing that frightened her though, where the HUGE insects. Beetles if she were correct.

Sure, she didn't mind insects, but these were just _a tiny bit_ to big for her. She hoped they didn't had to ride on those. She always hated to climb on something big. Once she was one it she didn't mind it at all, or to get off it.

Her mom had something similar.. she was told once.

"I wonder who is going to pick us up." Blake said, once they stood outside and waited for the.. Nourasion to pick them up. The ship hadn't left yet, that would be irresponsible.

Besides, one of the teachers was talking to a Nourasion, writing some things down on a notebook in her hands.

Eva glanced around.

* * *

He raised his eyebrows to his brother. "You have to be kidding me. Why should I go? Lady Saraid is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Aikka stated. "Besides, if you think she needs help, why don't you go with her?"

His brother, Prince Shawn, shook his head quickly. "No can do. Aileen would get worried you know. She's always with me this times, she must be dead nervous I disappear before the wedding or something. And, mother requested me to request you to go with Lady Saraid."

Aikka sighed, he couldn't deny a request from his parents.

"Mother said you could use some fresh air." He went on. "And Nealon is busy with his classes, you know that."

Aikka nodded. "I know. I'll go and see Lady Saraid. But I swear, if I come home with a greater head ache then I now have, I will-.."

Shawn laughed and run off. "Sure, sure. I'm going to find Aileen. Bye-bye!"

Aikka rubbed one of his temples, closing his eyes. He didn't get much sleep this night, and it started to work on him. Actually, he didn't get much sleep this week at all.

Eventually, he found Lady Saraid. She smiled at him. "Oh, cheer up Prince! You're going to have a new family-member for at least six months."

"I'm absolutely thrilled, cant you see? Another annoying, childish, irritating person in the house. And also one who has absolutely no clue of how the Nourasions do and handle. It's going to be so much fun."

Lady Saraid shrugged at him. "At least your brothers are excited."

"They are not excited. They just hope I would loosen up a little. Only Aileen wishes for the human to come quickly, she wants a friend to shop with." He said simply, walking towards G'dar. If they had to pick up the human with a mount, than Aikka would always take G'dar.

Lady Saraid followed him, getting on G'dar just as easily as Aikka. "Well now, Prince. Don't go calling the human.. a human. Okay? I'm sure he – or she, deserves respect."

Aikka lead G'dar out of the stables and gave a sign for him to fly. "Don't you have some documents on.. it?"

"Prince Aikka."

"Sorry." Aikka said, smiling lightly. Lady Saraid had been one of his teachers when he was young, and he often bickered with her about several things. Lady Saraid patted the few papers stacked into a little book in her hand. "Yes, I have. But I'm not going to show or tell you."

* * *

Emily, had been freaked out twice now, when some Croggs suddenly passed by. Eva, had been calming her twice now. And the boys, had been laughing about it twice now.

And then Eva, had been glaring at them for it, again, twice now.

"Shut up. It's not funny." She said, and they glanced at her before snickering. "You want a black eye, ya?" Eva threatened, a step forward. The boys stifled their laughter to shaking and held up their hands.

"No thanks." Toby responded. Emily stuck out her tongue at them. "I hope you're staying with a creep!"

"Yeah well, it doesn't look like it." Blake said while he pulled Toby with him to some Nourasions. The teacher had waved for the boys to come, and Eva sighed. "So they are going to stay together. Maybe we are too!"

Emily nodded sadly. "I hope so."

With her being all sad, the boys being annoying – even though they were gone now – Eva got really impatient. Typical foreign to come late or something like that.

Eva turned to Emily again. "Why don't we just go back on the ship? I'm sure we can sneak of to Byrus of even back to Earth if we are just a little quie-.."

"Miss Eva Wei?"

Eva turned around quickly at the sound of her name. Before her stood a middle-aged Nourasion woman with long brown hair in two braids, and purple eyes.

"Yeah?"

The Nourasion woman smiled warmly. "I'm Lady Saraid. I am here to pick you up!" She said cheerfully, and somehow Eva already liked her.

There was only one problem though.

Eva turned back to Emily, who looked a little terrified of being left alone. Fortunately, on that moment, Lady Saraid looked at the girl behind Eva.

"Oh! Of course." She looked through some papers. "Emily Sakan?"

Emily nodded quickly. "I am here to pick you up too. The family who should pick you up couldn't make it, so you'll be picked up from the place where Miss Wei is staying. Okay?"

_Darn it._ Eva thought, when she realized they were parting. Emily nodded, a smile on her lips. At least she wasn't abandoned on the.. airport?

Eva and Emily quickly followed Lady Saraid to a huge mount and Eva groaned at Emily, who chuckled. The god of this world – and of her world – probably didn't really like Eva, since she was always in things she didn't wanted to be in.

Lady Saraid motioned for the beetle. Eva did the same while asking; "How exactly are we getting on there?"

Lady Saraid chuckled, muttering a sorry. "I should know humans can't jump that high." She said, jumping on it so that Eva's and Emily's mouth literally hung open. After a while, she landed on the ground again, with another Nourasion this time, who seemed really bored.

Eva still didn't see a solution. "I still don't know how we're supp- WHOA!" Eva yelped when the Nourasion boy grabbed her and jumped up with her, but of course, Eva was clumsy when surprised. When he landed on his feet in the.. oversized saddle, she fell forward.

The Nourasion boy caught her with ease and straightened her. "Watch your feet." He said to her in flawless English, and he sat down on the smaller saddle.

Emily frowned at her and Eva stuck out her tongue at the boy.

Lady Saraid said something in Nourasion to the Nourasion boy and then apologized to Eva.

"Forgive him, he's not the sunshine of the house."

Eva raised her eyebrows and mouthed '_Figures'_ to Emily, who smiled.

* * *

"Prince, I need your assistance."

Aikka looked up. "Why?" He asked. "No, wait. You forgot something so it could come up."

"Don't call her that Prince!" Lady Saraid snapped. "Now come down and help me. We have to bring the other girl for the Aleris family too." She said. Aikka jumped down with her and faced the two girls.

One of them had long blond hair, pulled back loosely in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. The other one had short black and red hair – which confused him – and amber eyes, who took in the surroundings with interest.

Her eyes rested on him and he wanted to smile at her when she greeted him with one, but he decided not too. He picked her up though, and jumped up G'dar with her, making her yelp in shock.

He mentally chuckled. Nourasions were faster and stronger then humans. She lost her balance and stumbled forward when he landed on his beetle. He caught her arm and steadied her. "Watch your feet." He said coldly to her, walking back to the saddle to steer G'dar back to the palace.

He noticed her eyes following him, and he heard Lady Saraid mutter an apology.

He shook his head in irritation. He had hoped the exchange student was a boy, so Nealon could hang out with him. But a girl always wanted to connect with all of them. At least, Aileen has been talking about that.

He heard Lady Saraid talking to them while he focused on G'dar.

* * *

"Where are we going actually?" Eva asked curious, delighted at the feeling of the wind breezing past her. She always loved to fly.. Emily nodded, asking where she would be staying at.

Lady Saraid smiled and looked at Emily. "You'll be staying with the family Aleris. They are pretty wealthy, so you should consider yourself lucky. They're very nice, I've known them for a long time. They live south to where we are going."

Then she turned to Eva, who looked back at her curiously.

"And we're taking you to the palace."

"The palace." Eva breathed out, gulping and panicking immediately. "Palace, as in royals?" She asked, though not waiting for an answer. "You don't mean as in.."

"King and Queen?" Lady Saraid finished for her. "Yes." She said, smiling sweetly at Eva.

Eva made a squeak of terror but quickly shook her head, trying to get her head clear. "Ermm.. okay. Nice." She murmured out. Emily gazed at her with wide eyes and smiled brightly. "That's so COOL! I mean, like, the KING AND QUEEN! Oh my gosh EVE!" She squealed, grabbing hold of Eva's arm and shaking it.

In any other situation Eva would have scowled at Emily's girly behaviour, but Eva just stared at Lady Saraid, hoping she would say it was a joke.

And all the time, the boy on the saddle just tried to hold a grin.

* * *

Eva hold her breath when the boy took her off the huge beetle again. She didn't liked that way of travelling. Forgetting the Nourasion boy she still didn't catch the name off, and she gazed around her. They had landed somewhere near stables, she had seen that. The boy probably took the beetle to the stables now. To her left, another beetle landed, and servants – she guessed – were taking the suitcases (thought they didn't had many) of the oversized saddle.

Emily rubbed her arm in comfort, knowing Eva didn't handled it well. She herself would be shocked too, so.. Lady Saraid called Emily, and Eva quickly hugged her. "Be sure that they send me – you know the address – your address, 'kay?"

Emily nodded and smiled at Eva. "You'll be all right Eva. Just don't be to rude."

"Yes mom." Eva said with a grin and Emily returned it. "Bye!" She waved while stalking off to the beetle where another Nourasion was waiting for her, with her 2 suitcases.

Eva frowned as she took off, waving lightly. Lady Saraid came over to her. "Don't want to be alone?" She asked Eva, and Eva nodded. "Yeah, kinda."

Lady Saraid smiled while she lead Eva into some halls. "You'll make friends soon enough. I know lots of nice servants here, and you'll be aloud to go out. And of course you'll always have Lady Ail-, Ah, there they are."

Eva's eyes followed Lady Saraid's, and she looked directly to two Nourasion boys, one Nourasion girl about her age, and one middle-aged Nourasion woman.

They looked pretty fancy and Eva immediately blushed in embarrassment. This was going to be some six months..

The older woman smiled warmly at her, motherly. "You must be Eva?" She asked, and her voice was surprisingly melodic. Eva nodded shyly, looking at her feet.

"I'm Queen Nori, but please call me Nori, you're part of the family now." Eva blushed harder but managed a polite smile. Part of the family.. uhuh.

"Unfortunately, my husband and youngest son couldn't make it to see you, but this is Prince Shawn, his fiancée Lady Aileen and Prince Aikka." She said, motioning to each of the Nourasions next to her.

Eva's polite smile immediately turned into a frown when her eyes met Aikka's. He smirked at her and turned his gaze from her, like he was better then her and Eva snorted at him.

She hoped she didn't do anything to disrespect the Royal Family, and she quickly looked at Nori. However, it was Lady Aileen who reacted. "FINALLY!" She said with an accent. Prince Shawn snickered amused. Eva raised her eyebrows in question. Lady Aileen smiled at her. "It's nice to have someone who isn't afraid to show that Princey over there his place!" She said, winking at her and Eva chuckled while Prince Aikka glared daggers at Aileen.

Lady Aileen quickly stalked forward, grabbing Eva's arm. "I'll show her to her room, majesty." She said to the queen, before hurrying of with Eva. "You can just call me Aileen, I'm not really royal.. yet." She said to the human girl next to her. "As you have been told, I'm engaged to Prince Shawn, and the wedding is supposed to be in four months, but I have so much to do.. and he's so lazy!" She babbled on. Eva grinned at her behaviour, like Aileen was a friend she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Anyway, you MUST tell me everything about Earth. I've been dying to meet you ever since I heard of this strange program on your.. education building!" She said excitingly. Eva hesitantly nodded. "School. Uhmm.. sure. There isn't much to tell though."

* * *

Aikka leaned against G'dar when Shawn came in. "Ah, little brother." He cooed and Aikka glared at him. "Your face will be stuck in that way if you keep on glaring you know."

"I couldn't care less."

"Oh yes you would. I heard the student is female.." Shawn trailed of, and Aikka sneered at him. "I have no interest in finding a woman, and especially not a human."

Shawn raised his eyebrows. "Someone has been working with the Croggs to much. Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He quickly apologized when he noticed the hurt look in his brother's eyes.

"Come on, we need to introduce ourselves."

"Nealon is able to stay away, why do I have to participate?"

"Because Nealon will do it later. Come on."

Aikka walked with Shawn and blinked when he saw Aileen jumping before him. "Oh I cant wait!" She said, tugging Shawn's arm. "Have you seen her hair yet? I wonder how that's possible.. and those drawings on her cheeks! I have to meet her. Come on! Aikka, pull that frown of your face before I slap it off."

Aikka managed a smile at his future sister-in-law. He liked her, but she was way to jumpy. "Excuse me Aileen."

He walked with them to their mother, who was waiting for them at the entrance and she smiled warmly at them while walking towards the front halls. He closed his eyes a little when he saw the Earthen girl – he believed her name was Eva – standing there, listening to Lady Saraid.

Suddenly, they both turned and the girl – Eva – blushed. He smirked.

"You must be Eva? I'm Queen Nori, but please call me Nori, you're part of the family now." His mother said and the girl – Eva! – blushed harder while looking down to her feet.

"Unfortunately, my husband and youngest son couldn't make it to see you, but this is Prince Shawn, Lady Aileen and Prince Aikka." His mother introduced them, and when Eva's eyes landed on him, she frowned.

He smirked his way and looked away in disrespect, which made her snort. Aileen made a remark and Aikka glared at her for it, even though it did make the – Eva, smile.

He frowned. Why would he care anyway?

**-I'm not gonna keep that repeating up-.- It's annoying.-**

Eva wandered around the halls, feeling a little nosy. But they said it was okay. As long as the door wasn't locked – or someone's bedroom, work room or the room where they discussed things – it was okay to sniff around.

She already ran into one of the kitchens – yes _one of the kitchens._ And she has also seen a room full of Nourasion female servants. She had left the room quickly, and now she longed to return to her room to change into something more comfortable then this stupid skirt.

The problem was, she couldn't find her the way back to her room. She laughed quietly at herself.. Aileen had given a very detailed tour around the most important things. So she must be getting old if she already forgot it now.

Eva doubted when looking to two halls, one right before her and one right to her.

_Oh god.._ Eva thought when leaning against the wall. She made a face when her stomach made an unpleasant noise – not of hunger.

"I knew you would get lost." She heard him saying, that perfect melodic and yet quite emotionless voice. She turned her head a little and glanced at Prince Aikka, who was a few metres away from her.

"Yeah, well, I just got here." Eva defended herself. He smirked. "Yes. But that doesn't change the fact human brains aren't as fast as ours."

She glared at him. She wondered what his problem was, she didn't do anything to him. Instead, she made a face when her stomach decided to complain again and she held her hands before it.

Eva glanced up a little to see Prince Aikka looking at her confused. "You're hungry?" He asked, even though he knew Aileen had given her something to eat as lunch, since she just missed it with her arrival.

Eva shook her head. "No. I think I'm not handling the change of food and atmosphere to well." She semi-whispered.

He frowned at her and she gazed at him. All he seemed to do was glaring, frowning or smirking.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?"

She nodded lightly. "That would be nice."

* * *

Eva hadn't realized how tired she was until she woke up the next morning. She yawned and sat up from the enormous bed. And fluffy. Oh it was so soft. Eva dropped herself in the cushions again and sighed in delight. The illness was gone, fortunately. Staring up at the ceiling, Eva wondered what she would do here for the next six months. Aileen seemed nice to hang out with, but she heard she was going to marry soon, and she'd probably have her head full on that.

And she just knew she wouldn't hang out with Prince Aikka much. She groaned and pushed her face into one of the pillows. Even when he took care of her – if you could call it that – yesterday, he still had that air around himself.

Opening her eyes and dropping the pillow on her stomach, she thought. She could ask for some communication room today to contact Nina. She should be in Japan already.

And she wanted to know how Emily was. Sighing, Eva decided to get up. She couldn't lay in bed all day. Besides, she had to clean up a little, Eva thought when she saw the mess she already made.

Stacking the clothes in the big closet in her room, Eva quickly dressed into jeans and a t-shirt with a X sign on it. Putting on her sneakers, she hopped outside. She hoped she didn't had to look formal all the time.. Aileen told her that didn't really matter.

And, then there was the matter of finding her room back.. maybe she should leave some bread crumples. She chuckled.

* * *

Aikka sighed and rubbed his temples while pushing some papers away from him. He wasn't the oldest son of King Lao, and yet his father wanted to decide who was king when both of them – Shawn and Aikka – were married. Nealon was the youngest, only fifteen now, but he didn't mind the idea he would never have the chance to be heir. Aikka would have to be engaged in one year, when he would turn eighteen. Shawn was engaged too, at that age, and now he was twenty. He would marry when he was twenty, the delay was because of some problems.

And since Shawn had to concentrate on his marriage in four months, Aikka was stuck with all the work, since Nealon was too young.

Included the.. bad work.

Standing up he looked outside warily. His parents had reminded him not to be late for the meeting. It should be in half an hour.

Enough time to get something from the kitchen, Aikka though, since he missed breakfast because of all the work.

On his way, he 'accidentally' walked past Eva's room, but he didn't hear her (super hearing :D) in the room, so she was probably up and walking around again.

Opening the door to the largest kitchen he was greeted with Nealon's face gazing up at him. "I know you were coming here." He said softly, sitting down on a small table. Aikka shook his head and smiled at his younger brother. "I didn't knew you would be here. Don't you have some drawing or writing to do?"

True, Nealon was the artistic son. He loved to draw, paint, write every second of every minute of every hour. Nealon smiled and shook his head. "Even a master in arts has to take breaks."

Meaning, he had a break from his classes. Aikka sat opposite from him. "Which class do you have next?"

Nealon swallowed the food he had taken a bite of. "History of Kramm." He said, making a face. "I don't like that class. Sometimes, they really show us disgusting things." He said. "Just like this alliance. Imagine they want us to marry their females! I swear, I will run away."

Aikka smirked. "I don't think they will force us to do that. Maybe your children."

Nealon raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink. "Even if it isn't me, but my children - it is still a horrifying idea. I've already seen Leola staring at me."

Aikka grinned at him. "She does good to her name. Don't worry Neal, you wont need to get married for at least three years. Plenty of time to run away or to end this alliance."

Nealon shrugged and pushed his plate to his older brother. "Here, I'm not hungry anymore. Saves you a walk." He leaned back in his chair, looked a little to the right and left and eventually grinned, making Aikka look up in confusion, and look with him.

Entering the kitchen, was the human girl – Eva, yawning with her hand before her mouth and rubbing her eyes.

The chef, Laird, called her name. "Aye Eva. Want a late breakfast? What were you up to anyways last night? Had a date?" He said, grinning at her and Eva scowled at him. "Hum, yeah, and it was so hot it sparkled. Pssh, I was sick of your food." She said, raising her head in fake disrespect and Laird laughed.

Aikka wondered when Eva had met him. Laird easily befriended everyone in the palace, so it wasn't a surprise when he acted to Eva like that.

Eva smiled sweetly at him. "I had a date with my bed. Changes of planets didn't do me much good.. do you have something for me to eat, something that wont kill me?"

Nealon grinned and finished his drink. "I already like her." He said to Aikka.

Aikka grunted and swallowed. "I don't." He said promptly, sipping from his own drink.

Eva talked a little with one of the cooks in the kitchen. He curiously watched her. Humans were not so different from Nourasions.. Nourasions only had longer ears, darker skin and their ability's were better then those of a human.

He wondered where she got those marks on her cheeks from though. And her hair.. was it.. dyed? He didn't really knew the word, he never studied Earth much.

She was pulling her shirt a little, something he had seen more since she was here. She probably did that when she was nervous. He was in such a deep thought he hadn't notice Nealon walking up to her.

He glanced at him.

Nealon smiled at Eva. "We didn't had a chance to meet yesterday. I recall you weren't there for dinner." He said, smiling. Eva blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh well, I didn't feel so good. And I probably slept through breakfast today."

Prince Nealon bowed. "I am Prince Nealon." He said. Eva smiled. "Eva. Though you probably already knew that.."

"I loved to hear it come from your mouth though." He said grinning and Eva blushed faintly.

Aikka stood up, and grabbed his shoulder when he arrived with them. "You should go back to your lessons Nealon." He said coldly in Nourasion. Nealon grinned teasingly at him, and responded back in Nourasion; "Can't flirt with your girlfriend.. I get it."

Aikka glared at him and Nealon hurried off quickly, bidding his goodbye to Eva first.

Eva chuckled at his hasty leave and turned to the other Prince. She hoped he could be a little bit nicer to her, she had to stay here for six months.. and she couldn't possibly pick a fight with the Prince of this planet every moment she saw him.

So, instead, Eva smiled at him. "Good morning Prince Aikka." She said sweetly. He raised one of his eyebrows at her and left.

Okay, that did it.

"You could at least respond, you don't need to be so rude." She said accusingly, leaning on one hip as he looked back. "I don't need to greet an interference."

Oh. Eva shut up immediately and blinked. He walked back to where his 'breakfast' was, finished his drink, gave the plates to a servant and left the kitchen.

* * *

**R&R !:D**

**Sorry for stupid mistakes -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

I didnt check for mistakes cuzz I was to lazy, so yeah.. there will me errors. A lot of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers

**Chapter 3**

Eva huffed and left the kitchen without waiting any longer for the food Laird was preparing for her. She didn't feel so hungry anymore. Instead, she stomped of to her room, deciding that _an interference _could sleep as long as she would want too.

However, luck wasn't on her side – again – and she met Aileen halfway. "Eva! Morning." She said with that bright smile that reminded her of Emily. "Did you get a good rest? I decided to let you sleep, since you were probably really tired."

Eva nodded and gave her thanks. Aileen frowned at her behaviour. "What happened?" She asked, going after Eva when she made a walk to her room again.

Eva huffed. "That stupid, obnoxious, selfish," She started and Aileen started laughing. "Oh, please, don't let _Prince Aikka_ ruin your stay here!" She said, grabbing Eva's hand. "There is so much to do here for you Eva, don't let a guy in late puberty ruin your mood. Okay?"

Eva smiled a little, though still mad at the Prince. "Fine. I don't see much to do here though." She said. She could go to the library, though most of those books were in Nourasion and she couldn't read one word of them.

And watching pictures wasn't always fun either.

Aileen thought. "I could ask if you're allowed to go in to the capital." She said. Eva frowned confused. "Allowed? Why wouldn't I?"

Aileen made a face. "Well, any other city would've been fine. But.. in the capital.." She lowered her voice a little. "Quite a few Croggs walk around there. And even though they promised not to hurt you – they gave their Crogg word or something – I don't really trust it, neither would her majesty do. So you probably need an escort and approval." Aileen explained.

Eva looked at her feet. She knew the Croggs would be a problem. She hated them. They never killed any of her family – then again, how should she know, sitting in a boarding-school for the majority of her life.

They never hurt her. They didn't even cause her mother's death. Those were the Phils. Still, she somehow couldn't stand them.

"You don't need to be afraid of them Eva. Even if they would hurt you, we're strong enough to protect you. Don't forget we handle magic quite well."

Eva nodded. Aileen suddenly turned serious. "I do need to tell you, that when one of us tells you to stay in your room or in a room, you need to listen. It doesn't happen often, but General Cross sometimes comes here for a meeting. Though it's probably only one time in two or three months."

Eva nodded again. She wondered why they would send her to the palace when they should know the Croggs come here sometimes. Oh well.

Aileen nudged Eva. "I have to go, sorry. Marriage plans." She said while making a spooky face and Eva chuckled. "Well, I won't complain once the day is there. I'll have a fantastic seat for you! Bye!"

"Bye." Eva said, watching Aileen go. Eva hated the feeling that a Crogg could show up any moment, but she shouldn't be bothered by it to much, like Aileen said.

Eventually, after roaming around (Eva didn't felt for sleeping anymore) she found the stables and looked in it nervously. There were several Nourasions working with the beetles. They were really big.. However, curious as she was – and because the door wasn't locked – Eva stepped inside and walked around, smiling at the Nourasions she met.

It did feel like a horses-stable in here, but Eva didn't mind that one bit. It was nice to have something a little bit like home. Even though the stables were ten times the size of a stable at her planet.

She heard a loud screech coming from a stable somewhere in the back. Walking towards it Eva faintly recognized the beetle that was there to pick her up from that airport thing.

She smiled. Even though they were monstrous big, they were still pretty. This one had a magnificent blue colour of shell, it shined, and it matched the white perfectly.

Leaning over the little door a little, Eva held out her hand like she would do with a horse. Expecting no response, Eva was surprised when the beetle came closer and pushed his.. Nose?, she didn't knew, into her way smaller hand. Eva grinned and patted him with her other hand. "You're actually pretty sweet!" She said to the beetle. "I can't believe you scared me before." The beetle nudged her a little and Eva laughed. "Not to hard, I could fall!" She said, grabbing onto the little door.

* * *

Aikka glanced at Eva, who was now leaning over the door of G'dar's stable. After his meeting, he wanted to ride on G'dar. He always did that when he was stressed or had an overload of an emotion he didn't like or couldn't deal with.

First, he was worried for the earthen girl. That went to surprise though. He watched in wonder when G'dar pressed back to the human girl in delight, enjoying the attention he got from her.

G'dar simply _hated_ other people then Aikka, Nealon or Shawn. He didn't even like Aileen or his mother. Sure, he was obedient to his father, but he didn't like the King.

"Yes, you're a good boy." Eva cooed while patting him sweetly. G'dar screeched when he noticed his master was standing close by, and Eva looked up that way surprised.

When she saw the Prince, she immediately realized this was his beetle and she jumped back from it quickly. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to.."

"How did you do it?" He asked her, while walking over to G'dar. Eva looked up. "Did what?"

He glanced at her. "Pat him. He doesn't like it when someone pats him like an.. _Earthen_ dog." He said.

Eva ignored the silent comment about dogs and shrugged. "I don't know. I just held out my hand and he came to me." She said.

Aikka glared lightly at her. "Oh really." He said. Eva nodded.

He kicked the door open a little from where he stood inside the stable. "Then why don't you come in?" He asked. If she was able to come without being attacked by G'dar, then that would mean G'dar trusted her. Which would be a bad thing, Aikka reasoned. That would mean he had no particular reason to be cold against her.

Eva smiled and walked in easily, already patting G'dar while he was still thinking. Aikka snorted, opening the large door at the back of G'dar's stable.

"His name is G'dar." He said. Eva repeated the name and cooed to G'dar again.

G'dar screeched and moved around a little, which made Eva chuckle. Aikka sighed, grabbing Eva's hand.

Eva looked up surprised. "What?" She said, while he pulled her with him outside. "Err, I don't like being kidnapped." Eva said quickly, trying to get her hand lose from his firm grip. G'dar followed them outside.

Aikka smirked that annoying smirk of him again.

"I just reasoned that if you like the beetle so much.." He grabbed her and jumped up G'dar so quickly Eva's head spun a little. G'dar still had the large saddle, and when he dropped Eva off at the main saddle, he seated himself in the large one.

Eva looked back, confused and a little bit annoyed. "Yes, very smart since I'm not even capable of riding a horse. If you could give me something like a rocket-seat I would be okay, but an anim-" Eva yelped in shock when G'dar flew into the air, making Eva's grip on the steer tighter.

"Oh come on G'dar, please go to the ground again.." Eva tried, closing her eyes in fear. True, she loved to fly, if someone else would fly the actual thing.

Thing was, ever since her mom died in her Star-Racer, Eva had been terrified to fly herself in heights. Her rocket-seat wasn't so bad, even if she did weird things with it, it was always close to the ground. And it was even scarier with the possibility to just fall of the beetle. And even then, the thing that scared her the most was just the memory of her mother in a racer…

Eva closed her eyes tighter and let out a whimper at the memory she had buried so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice two arms behind her taking the steer from her. A body pressed against her, shifting her slightly forward so that they could both sit on the saddle.

Eva didn't even mind it was the obnoxious, selfish Prince behind her, she half turned and grabbed his shirt with all her might, burying her face into his chest. Though her awkward position would hurt after a few minutes, Eva didn't mind.

G'dar got on the ground again when Aikka steered him so. Eva didn't notice though, and she didn't let go of Aikka.

He sighed. He really didn't have any knowledge of humans.

"I didn't knew you were afraid to fly – or from heights." He said slowly, awkwardly patting her back.

Eva realized they were on the ground again. She released him in an instant and scrabbled into the large saddle behind him, knees pulled to her chest.

"I'm not. Could you help me off?" She said to him.

* * *

Eva pulled her knees up her chest, drying her cheeks, swearing to herself she wouldn't shed another tear this night. After the prince helped her off from G'dar, she had started crying from memories and anger. She wanted to go home, so badly. She wanted to see Nina, heck, even Emily would do. She wanted to go back to the boarding school, everything was better then this god forsaken planet.

She hated the prince; she wanted him to get lost. Yet, she couldn't push him away when he took her arm and led her to her room.

She groaned and held in any tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid PRINCE!

Eva wanted to throw the pillow at the door. Stupid Aileen had to bug in to make a stupid fight with the stupid prince.

Of course, Aileen was furious when she saw Eva crying. Next to Aikka.

"Are you so immature that you can not be alone with her for more then a minute?!" Aileen fumed in the halls. Eva pondered, why didn't they leave to fight somewhere else – somewhere she wouldn't be bothered by it?

"I can not believe you! And here you actual had lessons to be formal and nice! Making the exchange student cry – ON HER SECOND DAY HERE!" She continued. "And I AM going to tell her majesty, mister! Don't you ever think you're going to get away with this! I don't care that you helped her off your beetle and walked her back, or that you didn't knew about her being afraid to fly or something," Eva heard her say. "You shouldn't have forced her on G'dar in the first place!"

She hadn't heard anything from the prince since a few attacks from Aileen.

"You'll have to work on your attitude yes! Hey! Where are you going! Come back here!" She heard Aileen stomping down the hallway, and Eva sighed, dropping herself in the mass of pillows.

Aileen was right, in a way. It was her second day here, and she already wished to go back to the boarding school – _the boarding school_.

* * *

Eva rubbed her eyes against the sun. Dinner with the royal family – except for the King and Queen – had been awkward enough for Eva to skip the dessert.

Later in the evening, Aileen had come – barged – in to her room and apologized. Eva had smiled at her and they talked, about Earth and Nourasia, and such subjects.

The weight on her shoulders of being 'an interference' had lessened immediately when Aileen left her room to go sleep.

Sure the Prince was annoying, but she knew the others would be nice to her. Well, they seemed nice at first sight.

Eva pulled on some clothes quickly, stuffed the paper with Nina's address in her pocket and left the room, wondering what time it was. Sure she had her watch, but the differences in time between her planet and this one were.. Remotely big, so her watch wouldn't do any good. She wasn't sure Nourasia even had 24 hours a day to begin with.

Eva opened her door and peeked in the hallway, hoping Aileen or that _frog _weren't around. She wasn't a loner.. okay, she only hung out with Nina and she never joined any hide-and-seeks or other games in their breaks. Sure she liked Aileen and all.. but she was always so careful around her.

She isn't a porcelain doll!

She straightened and closed the door behind her. She loved to do things on her own – or with Nina –.

Eva leaned against the door. Butttt… Eva had to find the communication room herself. Because she doesn't need help. She just said that!

She stared left and right. This palace was way too big. She could go forward, left and right. And on that right was another left, right and forward. On the left probably too. Heck, she could even see all kinds of hallways forward.

Deciding forward would be the best for a start, Eva started walking. She would need a month to get this place in her mind. At least a month.

Humming a song, Eva walked to a small garden between the walls and gazed in. It was just a tiny garden, with only 2 big trees and some flowers. She'd seen more of those.

What caught her attention were the Nourasions standing on the other side. Eva glanced at Prince Aikka who was talking seriously with a.. guard? Well, another Nourasion.

But she could tell it was about something important and her nosy personality wanted to know why. Though, even if she got closer to listen, they'd probably talk in Nourasion so she would understand it anyway.

Maybe she could learn a little Nourasion while she was here..

"Spying?" She heard someone say behind her and she yelped with her hand for her mouth, turning around quickly.

She blushed embarrassed when she gazed into Nealon's dark golden eyes. He grinned boyishly at her and Eva rubbed her hair, smiling.

"Not like I have anything else to do." She said and than stuck out her tongue. "It's none of your business though. If I want to spy I do that. I can't understand it anyway."

He laughed and shook his head. "We'll keep it that way, shall we? Some things aren't for commoner's ears."

Eva leaned on one hip, looking accusingly at him. "How do you know I am a commoner? Maybe I'm a princess on my planet."

"Your file doesn't say so."

"You read my file!" Eva raised her eyebrows. "Well, then you should know all about me, Eva Wei, supermodel."

Nealon laughed, but frowned when he looked past Eva. When Eva turned around to watch, she noticed the Prince and the man he was talking to were gone.

"Why were you wandering around?" Nealon asked. Eva shrugged. "I don't have anything to do. Actually, I was trying to look for the communication room."

Nealon sighed. "You can find it, but you won't be able to use it. Service is down.. Tried to call my nephew this morning, but I didn't get through. So it's probably not possible for you to call your friend in Japan."

"HOW do you KNOW all those things!" Eva said pointing at him and Nealon pushed her finger down. "I know lots of things about you, Eva.." He said mysteriously and then grinned. "I heard about it from Aileen." He explained.

Eva nodded. She told Aileen some stuff about Nina. "Where is Aileen?" Eva asked curiously. She hadn't seen Aileen anywhere.. Normally she would've jumped by to say good-morning. Nealon made a face. "She's off to the capital for her wedding. I hope I never get married. It's such a commotion. I wonder how Shawn keeps it up.. Though he probably won't do anything anyway."

He frowned when he looked behind her again and Eva got annoyed. "If there's something behind me then just-.." She trailed off and stiffened when she stared into Aikka's eyes.

He smirked coldly at her. "Morning supermodel." He said. Eva huffed. _At least it's a morning.._

Nealon stepped next to Eva and said something to Aikka. It annoyed the hell out of Eva that she couldn't understand it.. But she couldn't force them to talk English all the time. She would just have to live with it.

Nealon turned to her again. "I am terribly sorry Eva, but I have to go to my classes." He explained. "I'll see you with dinner." He bowed and left.

Eva raised her eyebrows. It was just morning.. dinner was long time from here.

Eyeing the Nourasion in front of her, she shifted a little. She wondered if he was going to leave or if he was going to say something. Instead, he seemed to just gaze at her. Making her extremely uncomfortable.

Finally, he spoke. "I could order someone to help you learn Nourasion." He said.

Eva's head snapped up to him. "Why would you do that?" She asked him. He shrugged in indifference. "You are the one who is annoyed you can't understand a word from our conversations. Though, what I was discussing earlier is not your business at all." He replied, glaring at her and Eva blushed by being caught.

"I wasn't spying or anything. I walked by, that's all."

"And you decided to stay there since that wall was so interesting."

Eva looked at her feet. She hated him, and yet she couldn't really fight with him. He had this effect on her.. Intimidating. She loathed it, and hoped that he would leave now. Though she could leave too, Eva wanted to put her foot right there and wait for him to leave.

Suddenly she heard him laugh a little. She curiously looked up a bit.

"You are _so_ stubborn." He said, eyeing her. "That must be the reason you're sent here."

Eva's head shot up again, alarmed. "What? Which reason?"

He looked at her with a normal expression. "We all know you were quite the.. rebel on your planet. So it's no surprise they sent you to the most formal place on Nourasia. Looks like you don't have enough manners."

Eva gaped. So the reason she was here.. was because she doesn't behave on school?

"I can't say I'm learning from you though." She snapped, making fists. He glared at her and took a step forward. "I have enough manners, I had classes in it. I don't need to show them all the time though."

"Well.. maybe I have loads of manners too! I don't need to show them either!"

He smirked at her. "I'm sure you've forgot them already since you never showed them since you were 5."

Eva glared at him. "Maybe I have reasons for being so unmannered."

His hand shot up to her hair and Eva closed her eyes, thinking for a slight second he was going to slap her.

Instead, he grabbed a strand of her hair and looked confused at her reaction. Eva shook her head so he released her hair. "It's dyed yes. Not because I'm so _unmannered_ but because it's a common thing to do on earth and I just hate my black hair. No, I didn't tattoo myself, and yes I spiked my ears because I like it." She said, pouting a little. "But that has nothing to do with manners. Emily has a bellybutton piercing. And she's pretty nice, isn't she?"

Aikka tiredly looked at her. "I wasn't going to ask that, dork. Why did you think I was going to hit you?"

Eva blinked and looked at the ground. "None of your business." He bowed a little so he was on eye height. "You are one of my businesses here if you are living here for 6 months."

Eva kept her mouth shut and glared at him from under her hair. He frowned. "Not good enough for you?" He remarked. "Do they hit you on your boarding school?"

"Of course not idiot! You think I would've stayed if they hit us!" She said, looking him in the eye again.

He straightened and shrugged. "Well sorry Miss Wei. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Eva stomped her feet angrily at him and left, leaving him there to wonder why there had been tears on her face.

* * *

Aileen had been there for lunch – fortunately. She kept on babbling about how big there cake was going to be, and which taste and all. Shawn sighed and told her to keep it a secret, but she wouldn't stop talking so he gave up.

Eva wasn't moody anymore, but every time Aikka glanced at her she made sure to give him a good glare and then ignore him. Aileen certainly noticed, but instead of asking what happened she also glared at Aikka every time he looked at Eva.

So eventually Aikka decided to give up with glancing and focused on his thoughts rather then the girls.

Aileen poked Eva again when she was quiet for a minute and Eva moved over to talk to her again, her lunch nearly untouched.

Aileen, however, didn't notice it and smiled. "We should go shopping tomorrow!" She said.

Eva paid more attention. "Really? Cool!" She said eagerly, dying to get out of this place.

The following conversation was just about how the capital and all looked. Aileen kept saying she didn't want any guards, so it'll be just the two of them.

However, Queen Nori disagreed. "Aileen, you aren't allowed to go in there without a guard."

Aileen made a face and pleaded until Shawn spoke up for her. "It's all right mother, Aikka and I will go with them."

She squealed and Eva made face, while hearing Aikka hiss something to his brother. Aileen tugged Eva's arm. "It'll be so much fun! We should ask Nealon to come too."

Aikka looked up. "I'm sure he has other things to do rather then carrying your bags."

Aileen stuck her tongue out at him. "He won't have to, you'll be doing that."

"Just because Shawn said I was joining, didn't actually mean I was going to follow you around."

Aileen huffed and said something in Nourasion. Eva didn't knew what – duh – but she knew it was something offending because the Prince got slightly red and mad – no, furious at her. "OF COURSE NOT!" He shouted at her. Queen Nori sighed, happy that her husband wasn't here. Shawn watched it with amusement and Eva just tried to focus on her lunch.

"The things that get in your mind, Aileen. NO! I don't need to know!"

"YOU WANT TO!" Aileen teasingly shot back. Eva looked up at the two bickering Nourasions and smiled when Shawn send her a playful wink. "WELL!" Aileen said. "You just stay at your boring desk then. I'm sure Eva likes Nealon more then you so it won't even matter!" She said, finally angry too. Eva looked up at the comment and the tone of Aileen's voice. She said something in Nourasion again, low and not so fast. Aikka made a sound in his throat and looked away from her.

After a while, Shawn clapped in his hands. "I'm sure Eva loves the place already." He said and grinned her way. Eva smiled, even though she knew he was probably right with his sarcasm and Aileen sighed.

"I'm sorry Eva." She told her, and Eva shrugged, saying she was fine with it.

When Aikka stood up to leave Queen Nori said something to him in Nourasion and he didn't move for a second, before turning around and walking out of the dining room.

* * *

Even though Nealon said he could come, he didn't. Eva wondered why. Aikka was there though, looking extremely annoyed. Shawn was walking next to him, grinning when he spotted Eva looking at them. Eva turned around again and faced Aileen who was overjoyed. They'd been shopping for a while, and even though everything Eva saw was pretty expensive, she still managed to get some nice things.

She refused pretty much everything Aileen wanted to buy for her, unless it was REALLY pretty. Or if Aileen just did it and shoved it in her hands afterwards.

Eva didn't bother to ask Aileen why Aikka decided to come, she didn't need to know. Probably something the Queen said or so. Or dignity.

But Aileen was right, she would've enjoyed her time a little better if Nealon was here. He was way more fun.

She glanced back again, straight into a pair of blue eyes. Eva puffed her cheeks out and looked forward again. He should stop staring at her like that. Maybe he was thinking the same of her though.. she can't remember the last time she kept her sight forward for more than 5 minutes.

Afternoon eventually almost turned into evening. Most stores were closing, and the restaurants were opening.

Aileen and she were sitting on a bench for a while, chatting a little. A few feet away Shawn was talking intensively with Aikka about something, and she smiled lightly when she saw Shawn ruffle Aikka's hair affectionately. Of course, Aikka didn't like it, but she didn't expect else.

Her eyes were drawn to a few people that were standing by the corner at the next street. She could faintly see their outlines, and suddenly she nudged Aileen.

"Are those humans?" She asked her confused. Aileen glanced the same way. She didn't need to focus badly, since all her senses were better then humans.

"Yup. They are here to keep the exchange students safe. But they are always on the planet though. I wonder why they haven't been attacked by the Croggs yet.. maybe because they are for protecting you guys."

Eva nodded. "You know any of them?"

Aileen pouted lightly. "I don't know them personally. Just some by face and name. I know their commander though.. he's pretty grumpy if you ask me. Probably hates Nourasions or so." She said. "Why, you wanna meet them?"

Eva rapidly shook her head. "No no no.. I was just wondering."

Aileen grinned. "You're not shy are you?" Eva faked a glare. "Of course not!"

"So, if I call them here you wont have a problem introducing yourself?" Aileen said, standing up and walking towards them.

Eva squealed and ran up to her, but Shawn already called her back. Aileen pouted, but when Shawn looked at her with an even more stern expression she gave up and walked back to the bench. Eva stood there amused at the hurt puppy look she was giving him. Glancing back at the group of soldiers, Eva wondered if they really kept an eye on the exchange students here.

She looked back at Aileen, who was talking about something with Shawn. Aikka glanced at her and then at the group of soldiers. She could tell from his face he didn't like them.

"They don't like Nourasions very much. They wont hurt Aileen when we're around, but we don't want to take risks.. and we don't like to have a.. disagreement either." He said while turning his gaze back on her. Eva looked back at the group again.

"Hurt?" She asked. He nodded. "They are armed. It's not like they didn't attack Nourasions before. Sure we are quite capable of taking care of ourselves with the magic and all.. but it's not fun to have a bruise or a bullet you have to pull out."

She wondered why they would hate Nourasions. Sure she wasn't good with Aikka, but the rest she met seemed pretty nice.

Aileen walked back to Eva with a smile. "Umm.. Shawn asked me to go for a dinner here.. so.."

Eva smiled sweetly at her. "I'll manage."

"I know you manage. By yourself. I don't know you manage with Prince Puberty." Aikka glared at her remark.

Eva knew she wouldn't manage for long, but she still wished Aileen a nice evening.

Aikka watched them leave and took a street on Eva's right. She knew tit would be shorter to go forward, but she also knew Aikka was possibly right with those soldiers.

Running up to him a little, she walked next to him. She hates the uncomfortable silence, but she knows that if she starts talking they'll probably get into another fight.

"I made it pretty clear for you to stay away from them, right?" He suddenly asked. "They won't protect you, they just fight a Crogg when he is breaking a law."

"Okay." Eva said softly. There goes another disadvantage of humans. When here, she started to realize how bad Earth and it's humans were. With all the pollution, violence, economic crisis and such. Here it was quite simple. Well, she didn't know if it was simple or not, but it was simpler then Earth. She dared to say she'd rather stay here then go back to Earth. The air was so much cleaner, there was more nature and all.. Even though there were Croggs.

"What are you thinking about?" Prince Aikka suddenly asked and Eva snapped out of her thoughts. "This planet." She said with a smile. "I like it more then mine."

"That is because it is better then yours."

Eva groaned. "Do you have to be so annoying all the time! I just complemented your planet, so just be happy with it and leave my planet out of it."

Aikka smiled and did something that actually made Eva stop walking. "Sorry."

He noticed she had stopped and turned around, confused. Eva shook her head lightly and stared at him, waiting for the mean joke. When there wasn't coming one, Eva rapidly walked up to him, until she could touch him with her hand and looked him in the eyes. She wondered what she had done to make him apologize to her, for that little thing.

He smirked. "I told you I had manners."

Eva blinked and looked to her left, to the trees. She heard some of the animals on this planet make some sounds.

"Did your parents hurt you when you were little?" He asked softly, trying to get a reasonable answer.

Eva's eyes closed a little and she looked down, fiddling with her belt. She wondered why he wanted to know that so badly. It wasn't any of his business, she was sure. Only Nina knew her father beat her up sometimes when he was drunk.

"I can guess the answer of your silence, you know." He said, waiting a little impatiently. He knew it already, so he wished she'd just spit it out or yell at him it wasn't his business.

She kept unusually quiet for his feelings. Eva sighed and shrugged. "It's already 10 years ago. I should get over it anyway." She said. Aikka put his hand under her chin and pushed her face up a little. She looked sad, he figured that much already.

But he wouldn't force a story out of her either. So he took back his hand and waved for her to start walking again. He heard her sigh in relief.

* * *

**That's it folks! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoopsie, I wrote 'tit' last chapter. F****ind it and you get a cookie.  
****Luna, I'll try to finish this story ^^ May there be many chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own Oban Star Racers**

**Thank you guys, your reviews really keep me motivated :D**

**Chapter 4**

Eva yawned and stretched a little. She could get used to this life... sleeping as long as she would want to. Eva grinned and sat up.

Well, she couldn't sleep too late, because Aileen would always wake her for breakfast. It just seemed that breakfast was so late…

Or maybe she had to get up way too early in the boarding school. She nodded to herself. That had to be it.

Eva quickly got dressed. She also became customized to it that she took a bath in the evening, not in the morning. It was nicer to go sleep clean anyway.

She hoped the communication device would work today. She really needed to see, or just hear, Nina.

Walking out of her room, Eva rubbed her cheek absentmindedly. Aileen hadn't come to pick her up yet, and somehow the Nourasion girl always knew where Eva hung out, so she could just go search for the communication room.

Or just search for one of the guys and ask it. "Okay… left, right, forward… left, right, forward…" Eva whispered.

"I'd take right."

Eva turned around, a little startled. Just a little, since those Princes love to scare her. She got a little used to it by now.

Shawn smiled at her. "You were searching for the communication room, to call your friend right? Well, it's to your right. I'll take you to it."

Eva grinned. "Thanks!"

As she had hoped, the communication device was working again and Eva fiddled with the service it was giving her. Finally, after a few minutes and a curse, it said it was calling.

Eva sighed and hoped Nina would pick up, instead of the Japanese family she was staying with. She didn't speak a word Japanese after all.

"Eva! Damn! I thought you were never going to call! Where were you young lady! We said we would call the day you arrived! It must be a week already! I have been worried yeah!"

Eva grinned at Nina's fake angry face. She was happy they had communication devices where you could not only hear someone, but also see someone.

"I miss you too sugar." Eva said sweetly, and Nina grinned. "Glad to hear. I was already starting to think you had run of with some Nourasion."

Eva blushes a little. "You have such good faith in me. You know I'm not like that!"

"Oh god, you haven't run off with two Nourasions have you!"

"NINA!" Eva shouted, laughing. Nina chuckled and winked at her. "There must be some cutie out there. The pictures in the books _are _amazing. Can't you pull one of your – male – friends to my sight!" She said excited and Eva sighed. "I'll give them your number, okay?"

Nina squealed in joy and Eva grinned at her. "And, any guys out there for you?" Eva asked, knowing Nina's taste in guys. She was right, Nina made a face.

"You know I'm not that fond of humans. And if I am, I like dark and tall." She said. "There's this guy that's always staring at me though… he lives next door. But guess what, the girl I live with says he's 13…" She made a face. "And he isn't cute either. More like a perverted child."

Eva chuckled. "You have to start somewhere.."

The following twenty minutes they continued to talk about the circumstances on their planet, on whom they met or who they saw and how the family treated them.

Nina held up her fist. "I'll beat that Nourasion up for you if you want! I'll personally come though this thing and smash him up a little… maybe I can… or no, I'll… Oh, my beloved torturing brains…" She said delighted and Eva smiled. Nina always had sadistic ideas to the ones that bullied her or Eva.

The conversation moved over to Emily, Blake and Toby, before moving onto some of the students that were also in Japan.

Eva heard a voice and Nina frowned. "Sorry Eve, I have to go. Dinner is ready. Call me soon, okay? Else I'll call you and you don't want to know what I'll say to the one that'll pick up!"

Eva kissed the air and waved goodbye with a smile, before shutting the device off.

Walking out of the room a bit happier than earlier, Eva thought she should also talk to Emily soon. Maybe she could visit her… they were both on the same planet after all.

Eva walked straight into someone and nearly fell back into the room, before someone caught her wrist and pulled her up.

Eva looked up at Nealon. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." He said, smiling apologetic. Eva waved her hand a little. "No problem, at least I didn't hurt anything, right?"

He nodded and walked into the room, closing the door. Eva frowned. He didn't seem too exited this morning. Oh well.

* * *

With breakfast Eva had figured out Aileen was out of town for marriage plans. Luckily, Nealon was there, so Eva wasn't alone with Aikka, even though Shawn was there too. She knew _that _would've been _awkward. _So instead, she animatedly started talking with Nealon, who was happy to comply.

Eventually, Aikka had finished his breakfast early and finished his conversation with Shawn, before leaving.

Eva knew that they actually all had to stay until everyone was finished, but they didn't paid that any thoughts when the King or Queen wasn't around. Eva did the same, so…

She sighed, not really looking forward to the boring day. Nealon had to follow his classes all day, Aileen wasn't here, Shawn was going to Aileen and Aikka... she didn't really know what he was going to do.

She decided she needed some more friends. She wasn't allowed in the capital, but she _was _allowed everywhere else without a guard, if she told someone where she was.

Even that had been taken care of, Shawn overhead her and said he would tell the Queen, so they would know it.

Quickly scurrying off to her room, Eva threw more comfortable shoes on, pulled a comb through her hair and attached her music player to her belt. Quickly looking over the room, she figured she didn't really need anything else.

On earth, she would have to bring her cell phone in case for trouble, but she wondered if she could get help here if she called 911.

* * *

Eva saw the paths to the capital and avoided them carefully. She didn't want to get in any trouble. Instead, she took the paths that led into some valleys, and eventually into a small village.

Humming under her breath Eva closed her eyes a little, enjoying the land here. This planet could do…

"Excuse me miss." Someone said next to her. Eva turned a bit to the left to eye the one who – probably – called out to her. A boy in a military suit came up to her. She figured they were one of the ones who were here to 'protect' the exchange students. Holding back a snort, Eva smiled sweetly. "Yes?"

"You are heading towards a constricted area." He said plainly, nodding towards the place she thought was a normal village. She raised her eyebrows. "Please turn back." He said eventually.

She looked at the area, thinking. Couldn't they hang a sign or something… she returned her gaze to the boy. They didn't seem _that _bad… they'd explained it to her pretty decent, didn't they? Maybe Aikka was overreacting again.

"That's the girl of the royal palace…" She heard another military whisper to his comrades. Eva didn't hear it well, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? If you talk about me I would love to know about it, too." She pointed out, leaning forward a bit.

The boy in front of her, who stopped her before, snickered. Eva glanced at the boy with dyed – blond and black – hair.

She liked hers better.

"We only said you're the student residing in the palace." A guy with black hair said. Eva huffed at the way he said it. "Yeah, so?" She shot back.

A boy with dirty blond hair whispered something to him again. She noticed that the dyed-one and the dark blond kept quiet, looking at their comrades a bit annoyed.

"Humph." Eva said. "I hate whispering. This is so not worth it. Guess he's right." She said mysteriously, gave them a typical bitch-glare and left without giving them another glance.

Straining her ears a bit, Eva heard them snickering as one said; "You guys are such kids."

"She's probably spoiled, since she can reside at the frog family."

Eva balled her fists, but kept on walking.

"Cut that out already."

"Aaaaawww!! Jordie likes her!"

Eva looked over her shoulder to the group. They noticed it and whistled at her. Taking the turn to the left, Eva huffed and pouted a little. Again she noticed what jerks guys were.

**AN: No offense guys :D**

* * *

Eva yelped when she spilled tea on the floor in her room. She decided to snatch a cup and bring it to her room, to watch pictures in a few books she got from their library. Maybe she could try to draw Nourasions... or just some landscapes.

Carefully putting the tea down on a paper on her nightstand, Eva dropped down on her bed and opened one of the books.

She wished she could read it… she didn't knew if it was interesting – hell, it could've been about gardening for all she cared. Flipping through it, Eva decided it was no good and dropped in on the ground again.

Grabbing another one, she left it unopened and placed her paper on it. Pencil in hand, Eva thought of who or what to draw.

Eventually, it left her with a headache. Eva groaned in discomfort and sat up again. And of course they had no aspirin in here. But some herbal tea or something...

_Tea. _

She frowned when her tea was already cold. Oh well.

Leaving the tea right there, Eva shot up remembering the small flower field in one of the gardens.

Running through the halls swiftly, Eva stopped and turned around, running back to her room to catch her forgotten paper and pen.

She was _such _a klutz.

* * *

"Eva! Wakeeee uuup!" Eva threw a pillow to the direction of the voice and turned around again.

"Watch the hair!"

She snickered quietly. Girly Aileen.

"Aileen, we need to go." She heard someone saying from the direction of the door. Aileen huffed. "She won't get up! Did you put some drugs in her food last night?"

"If I would want to kill her, I would have done it already."

_Yeah right._

"Time limit, 15 minutes."

"Well… she's a girl! She needs to bathe and we need to pick out clothes and that only will take 30 minutes. _And _she's not even awake yet."

"I can fix that. And it's 20 minutes then."

It went silent. Eva smiled in her pillow and snuggled to sleep again. She was having a nice dream before Aileen barged in her room yelling at her to wake up. Really, did they ever hear of a bad morning mood...?

"EEH?" Eva yelped as her sheets immediately left her body and she was left there in the cold. Who opened the window anyway?

Eva shot up. "YOU!" She said to Aikka accusingly, who had his smug smile on. Aileen giggled and glared at Aikka. "Aikka, out!"

"Huh?" Eva looked at herself. Of course… she always slept in her underwear.

Blushing furiously, Eva threw her pillow at him – he caught it with ease. She stood up quickly and shoved him towards the door. He didn't budge though, and his face got straight again.

Eva's blush disappeared and she stared up at him. "What?"

"Get dressed; we are leaving in 20 minutes." Eva wrinkled her nose. "Where to?"

Aileen tugged Eva's arm. "We're going to the capital… you're going to help me pick out my wedding dress! Princey has to help Shawn… that guy cant do anything himself… hehe, look who's talking… but I'm-.." She kept on babbling and Eva glared hard at Aikka, implying he should leave.

She didn't exactly like to get undressed with a guy in the room. He got the point with a smug smile, and left the room quietly.

* * *

Eva sighed. Aileen liked every dress… but they weren't _it. _"This one has a little too much patterns, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

"I don't like this colour, do you?"

"Not really."

"Don't you enjoy quality time with me?"

"Right."

Aileen waved her hands in front of Eva and Eva blinked. Aileen whined. "You're not paying any attention Eva! I guess this store is just not it. We'll have to go to another. Eva smiled at her. "Okay."

Aileen got changed into her robes again and took Eva's hand, leading her to another bride's store. "We have to get a fancy dress for you too!" She said. Eva made a face. "I don't like dresses. Besides, don't they have something fancy waiting for me in the palace or something…?"

Aileen chuckled. "Yes silly, but you're not going to wear that plain dress as my bride's maid!"

Eva gaped at her and Aileen winked at her. "If you like it or not, you are officially my best friend. And my best friend has to be my bride's maid!"

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Eva cooed to her, smiling broadly. "I'd love too!"

"Even if you didn't, you would have to. Now, there's the store! Come along now." She smiled and walked over to the store.

Eva followed her, and seven dresses later they came empty-handed out of the store again.

Aileen huffed. "The number of stores isn't so big… we only got 2 left. If I don't find a dress I have to wear one I don't like best!" She said, her voice turning a bit. Eva shrugged at her. "Then we'll fix it up to the best dress ever, 'kay?"

She nodded sadly. "Okay."

They got into another store, and Eva went through the dresses with Aileen. "Aileen... does it have to be white or could it be some other colour?"

"I prefer white, yes."

Eva hung back a creamy coloured dress and started looking again. Maybe, in a few years, she'd be doing the same with Nina. For herself or for her… smiled at the thought.

"Oh my gosh Eva that's him!"

Eva blinked and stared at the dress she was holding out while thinking about her friend. Looking at it more closely, Eva pulled it out for Aileen. It was white, of course. She studied the small flower patterns on the chest and the lower part flied around a bit. The sleeves were small, and it had a low back. She had to admit it was pretty.

"So, try it on!" She said enthusiastically.

Leaving the store with two bags, Aileen's wedding dress and the very light-green dress she picked out for Eva, they both sighed.

"I thought we were never going to end this… let's search for the guys."

Eva nodded, weighing the bag lightly in her hand. "Who's going to be your maid of honour, actually?" Eva asked interested.

Aileen smiled. "That'll be lady Saraid. I've known her all my life… As a matter of fact, I've been _her _maid of honour when she married Lord Donahue."

Eva had no idea who this guy was but she didn't ask who he was – she'd either meet him or not – and just nodded. "Cool." She said, thinking. Aileen looked over to her. "I do hope my mom is going to make it…"

Eva looked over at her too. "Huh? Why wouldn't she come?"

"Well, she's pretty busy nowadays. Both my parents are…"

Eva pouted a little. She'd hate her parents if they wouldn't come to her wedding. Well, not hate for a long time. Even though, she knew her parents would never come to her own wedding.

"Oh well. You'll be there! And Saraid and the royal family… my brother Damian is going to be there. I really missed him, haven't seen him in weeks!"

Eva nodded, smiling. "That's nice. I don't have any siblings… I wish I had an older brother, so he could protect me from other kids when I was small."

Aileen laughed. "Well, I didn't use him for that. He's a year younger then me, so I had to protect him."

Eva chuckled. "Well, younger brothers are considered sweet."

"On Earth maybe." Shawn said sourly when he caught on to their conversation. "Here they are idiots." He said, faking a glare to Aikka who raised one of his eyebrows in question.

"Just because I don't prefer any kind of tux doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

Eva smiled. They bickered just like real brothers. Shawn pinched his cheek. "You looked awfully cute in that brown one though."

"Shawn!" Eva laughed. "I'd love to see that!"

Shawn wiggled his eyebrows. "If you pay me, I'll drag him into that store again and force it on him." Aikka sighed and shook his head. "Children." Eva snapped her fingers at him. "I believe you're still a child too!"

"Oh really? How old am I then?"

"You're right, you're at least fifty."

Aileen snickered and Shawn grinned. Aikka sighed, and Eva winked at him. "You're seventeen, right?"

* * *

Eva glanced over at Aikka. She siblings didn't like to travel by beetle or whatever they used as transportation, saying walking was nicer anyway. So they had to walk back to the palace. Aileen and Shawn were eagerly talking about their wedding behind Eva and Aikka. Aikka looked at the space in front of him, obviously deep in thought.

Eva closed her arms behind her back, thinking about random nothings.

"Of course you can't see my dress silly! It brings bad luck."

"Oh please that's something you heard from Eva."

"So? You can't see it!"

"Then you may not see my suit."

"I can imagine it though, they are always the same."

Eva smiled at the conversation between Aileen and Shawn. Aikka blinked and glanced over at Eva. "They won't be like that anymore in ten years." He said softly.

Eva frowned at him. He shrugged lightly. "Most likely, they'll be crowned to King and Queen next decade. Then it's not fun anymore, but business, money and war." He stated, with a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

She nodded. She knew that. She even knew Aileen knew that. Eva gave Aikka a cheery smile. "But then you have more reason to make the first ten years the best ones ever, right?"

He gazed at her before turning his gaze back to the path in front of them. "If you think so… But even know its war and business. Just because Shawn has to prepare for the wedding he has nothing to do with that. But as soon as that's over and Aileen has given him a child, he'll have to focus on all that again. Even Aileen has to prepare for her future role. And the child will probably be away much, as the next heir of the throne he has to learn a lot."

Eva sighed. "Don't be so depressed, please? It's a nice future they have, you mustn't see all the bad thins… sure there will be positive things, right?" She added unsure, since she had no idea of how the life in the palace really was.

Aikka glanced over at her again, and Eva wondered why she hadn't noticed those heavenly blue eyes before.

_Oh gross, get that out of my mind! _Eva mentally said to herself.

"I think it's much alike of the life in your royal palaces." He said. "But I had heard you don't have a… president?" Eva nodded. "It'll probably be even similar to that. But then again, I wouldn't know about that. I've never been on earth. Shawn gets to do that stuff."

Eva smiled. "So what is your role in the palace exactly, when Shawn is the real important son? Are you his stand-in?"

He shot her an annoyed look. "Of course not. I do important things too, just not world-changing." She raised her eyebrows at him. "And I'll be the heir when he messes up, yes." He admitted. Eva chuckled.

She heard Aileen whisper something to Shawn and Aikka stopped walking, looking annoyed. He was glancing a little to his right, the next road that they were about to take.

Eva focused her eyes on there and noticed the small group of humans. She fairly recognized the dyed-guy.

She huffed, and started walking. Aileen smiled broadly, though she couldn't see it, and skipped after Eva.

"They shouldn't make such a big deal about it you know. It's not like they aren't stronger with their daggers and all."

"They wear daggers?" Eva asked, trying to remember if she saw any dagger on Aikka or Shawn.

Aileen chuckled. "I know, they're hidden… _somewhere." _Eva chuckled too. "That's really gross. I don't even need to see that!"

Aileen smiled at Eva. "Well, maybe they don't have them. I'm sure Aikka knows some good spells though."

"What about Shawn?"

Aileen evilly grinned back at the guys who cautiously walked on. "Shawn isn't very good at magic. It never seems to turn out right. Sure he's better then me, but I rather have Aikka with me when the Croggs turn up then my beloved fiancé. You know, one must care about his life."

Eva grinned. "True." She curiously looked over at Aikka. She never seen him – anyone actually – handle magic. She'd love too though, because she's never seen anything like it. She heard they could inflict their spells on their arrows while shooting them…

She heard someone make cat calls, and she snapped her head back again, glancing over at the group of guys they were about to pass.

She sighed. She had hoped they would just leave her alone. Hoping that Shawn... oh no, not Shawn. Aikka, yes Aikka! That Aikka may have made the expression – 'back off'.

Probably not. Or he did and they didn't pay any attention.

"Where you going ladies?"

Aileen turned her head from them, annoyed. Eva curiously looked at the dyed one, who smacked the guy who made the cat-calls.

Aileen opened her eyes when she heard one of them walking to them. It made Eva laughed though, when Shawn came up to her and hissed at the guy to leave.

The guy looked quite frightened, but regained posture easily. Maybe they didn't even notice the guys walking behind them.

Eva glanced at the dyed-boy glancing at her. She put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks out slightly. "Can't leave me alone?" She questioned. He grinned lightly, one of his hands behind his head. "Sorry, those guys are complete idiots and they need serious education."

Eva raised her eyebrows at his joke and smiled carefully. "And what about you, then?"

One of the guys laughed and the dyed-boy winked at her. "I try to keep them quiet, it just ain't working. Eva Wei, right?" He said.

Eva frowned. "Yeah? How do you know?"

"We get to see the lists of the ones we need to protect, of course. I'm Jordan Wilde."

Eva's eyebrows shot up in surprise when she felt an arm around her waist. She blinked and looked up at Aikka, who pulled her with her. She didn't miss the furious look he was sending the humans.

Aileen and Shawn were already one the move again, and Aikka managed to pull her with him, arm around her waist. Eva turned her head back to the guy named Jordan, looked thoughtful and turned her head back again.

She vaguely heard one of the guys saying in a lovey-dovey voice. "_I'm Jordan Wilde and would you like to date me?"_

And some laughter, followed by a command and some disappointed sounds.

"You can release me now." She said to Aikka. He had indeed looked furious, and she knew that, because that hint of it was still in his eyes.

"You know those humans?" he asked her quietly. Eva shrugged. "They're not my buddies or something. I met them once while wandering around."

"I thought I told you to stay away from them."

Eva frowned at him, feeling a little awkward with his arm still around her. He still looked angry. "Well, it wasn't like I saw them and thought, hey, let's make a chat with my fellow humans! I just walked in on them… besides, I don't like them." She said quickly.

He glanced over at her. Noticing her uncomfortable walk, he released her and stepped away a little. "Stay away from them. For my part you run away when you see them."

Eva puffed her cheeks out. "Why can't I actually? The only bad thing they do is flirting, very badly may I say."

He glared at her. "Fine, don't do what I say. I don't care anyway."

And with that, he didn't talk to her anymore for the rest of the day.

Eva wondered what exactly was so bad about those humans…

* * *

**That's it already… Review and I'll give you a GREAT chapter ^^… heheheheeee…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is THE chapter… Hehe, well actually not yet. ****But it's nice one ^^**

**Because… we don't only follow Eva, but also Aikka! (yay)**

**_Golden Vixen: ...^^ _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers**

**Chapter 5**

Aikka glanced at the girl beside him, still holding her by her waist. "You can release me now..." she said quietly. He ignored her. "You know those humans?"

"They're not my buddies or something. I met them once while wandering around." She explained briefly. He balled his free hand to a wrist.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them." He figured he still gave an angry impression, as she seemed to look a bit uneasily at him.

"Well, it wasn't like I saw them and thought, hey, let's make a chat with my fellow humans! I just walked in on them…" She muttered. "Besides, I don't like them."

Aikka figured she was so stiff because of his arm around her and he released her. "Stay away from them." He told her angry. "For my part you run away when you see them." He saw her puff her cheeks out, something she probably always did when she didn't agree to something.

"Why can't I actually? The only bad thing they do is flirting, very badly may I say."

He started to lose his patience with her. He hated it when she was so stubborn. "Fine, don't do what I say. I don't care anyway."

He wondered if he was going to keep that up for a long time. But he couldn't just tell Eva _why_ he hated them so badly.

Giving her a glare, he walked on and didn't say anything to her anymore. He glanced at her for a quick time, and noticed the little wrinkle between her eyes. She always had that when she was thinking hard about something.

He turned his gaze forward before she could catch him looking at her, wondering what she could be thinking.

* * *

Aikka hissed quietly from the cut on his leg. When his swords master Canaan promised him to fight seriously, he really did fight seriously.

Of course Aikka knew that. As a child he always wondered why he could somehow overpower Canaan so easily. So he made him promise to fight serious. Since then he'd been having a much harder time.

Sure he'd had his moments where he beat Canaan, but there were a lot of lost fights or draws. Canaan rubbed a spot on his arm where Aikka had hit him – hard – and sighed. "Let's stop here."

Aikka smiled. "Getting old?"

Canaan petted the young Nourasion on his shoulder. "Don't forget I'm already older then you. And you get stronger day by day."

Aikka dropped his shoulders. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." He said. Canaan nodded.

Dropping himself on the grass, Aikka stared up at the sky while Canaan was cleaning some stuff up. He'd made an oath to protect Aileen and his younger brother Nealon from the Croggs. Even to protect Eva. She was, after all, part of the family, for at least 6 human months.

He wondered if she was still mad at him. Probably. That girl is so stubborn. He didn't mind very much though. He figured it was kind of cute. At least he could be mean back.

Counting a little in his head, he thought that it had been at least 2 earthen weeks. She had a long way to go.

He swiftly got to his feet and nodded at Canaan who left. Quickly inspecting the cut, which had already healed, he rubbed a sour spot and left the area, off to his room.

Truth to be told, he didn't mind seeing Shawn married. But please let it be quick… He always had a lot of paper work, but since Shawn should be so busy with his wedding, Aikka got all his work too.

And damn it was much. Not to mention it was pretty dull. Always the same… Even the meetings with General Cross or his lapdog Toros were the same. He wrinkled his nose lightly with the prospect of another meeting. Probably soon enough, he hadn't heard from his father about it for days now.

Walking through the halls to his room, he could hear Eva's breathing when he passed her door. He knew she was still sleeping, probably a human habit. Aileen slept in too, sometimes. Shawn loved to sleep in, but he also loved to take 'naps.'

He and Nealon were up early, most of time. Though he could use a good night's rest once in a while, he just couldn't sleep longer then till dawn.

Opening the door to his own chambers, he snuck in and closed the door.

* * *

"And water animals?" Aileen asked. Eva made a face. "No, they're animals too, remember!" Aileen sighed. "Yes, sorry."

"I don't eat anything from animals. Well, I do drink milk and all. But no dead animals. Not even bones."

Aileen looked horrified. "You eat bones on your planet? I told you Shawn, they are cannibals!"

Eva laughed that silly laugh of hers. Aikka vaguely picked up how her head shook just a bit. "Klutz. We don't _eat _bones. But they put it in our food sometimes… don't ask me why."

"Hummmm..." Aileen said, swallowing her food. "And fur? You wear leather?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Of course not! Why would I wear dead animals if I refuse to eat them?" Aileen still pouted.

"And what was it called again? Vegatori..." "Vegetarian."

"Yeah that. I can't say it; it's too human for me." She explained briefly, taking a large bite of her breakfast and Eva laughed delighted.

Aileen suddenly bubbled with excitement. "Oh Eva! I've got something planned today, you'll love it!" Eva scowled at her. "It's not shopping, right? We've been doing that for days!"

Aileen chuckled. "No. We're going to a…" She fell silent and thought deeply. Shawn laughed and said a Nourasion word to her. "Yes I know that dummy but I don't know it in her language!"

"Beach." Aikka spoke curtly. After all, he was the better in human language here. But he barely knew other languages from Earth. A little Japanese, French and Spanish maybe…

Eva frowned. "There's a beach here? I never saw one… You do realize that those are… sand-banks at oceans right?" Aileen nodded. "Well it's not an ocean… but its water! With sand!" Eva smiled. She honestly never thought about swimming here… She felt a pang of guilt when she realized she might have been thinking they couldn't swim.

But of course they could. Because they are like super people. Eva chuckled and winked at Aikka, who tried to ignore her afterwards.

* * *

"THANK GOD!" Eva squealed, pulling her bikini out. She feared she didn't have one with her. Aileen had some sort of bathing suit, but it didn't match Eva's taste.

Aileen whistled. "That's really small… does it cover up… enough?" She said while looking at the bikini. Eva grinned. "Of course! Who do you take me for?"

After 10 minutes, they both left the room. All three boys went with them. Well, two of them wanted to. The other one was – as always – forced.

She could tell that from the annoyed look on his face when they met up with them. Shawn immediately put his arm over Aileen (Eva wanted to tell them how cute that was – oh god she was getting girly.) and Nealon immediately started a conversation with Shawn.

Aikka narrowed his eyes at the human girl, staring at the couple. She noticed he was looking and waved playfully.

He tried not to roll his eyes and followed the rest, while Eva quickly tagged along.

"Awww, you're not excited?" She asked him. Aikka resisted staring at her choice of clothing. Sure he had heard of human wear but he never actually saw a bathing suit… she'd think something else when he would stare though. "I don't exactly enjoy myself between hormonal boys and girls who keep… giggling about it."

Eva chuckled. "That doesn't differ much from home…" He cast a glance at her. Eva smiled up at him. "It's fun! You get to spend time with your friends, that's important." She didn't expect an answer from him and kept talking. "After all, friends are in the top five most important things of your life. They come right after chocolate..." She added the last sentence in a quiet whisper and grinned about the joke she and Nina always used.

He didn't respond. After she gave him that innocent smile he didn't knew if he should nod or shake his head. So he just didn't respond.

* * *

He wondered about her own behaviour. Oh, he wasn't even going to think about it. Girls always gave him a head ache.

He looked at the human girl who pulled Aileen to her. Aileen smiled. Clearly, Eva said something but he didn't catch it. "Yeah, it's a private beach." Eva smiled broadly.

Eva and Nealon lied down on some blankets they brought with them, while Aileen and Shawn were playing in the water.

He scowled lightly at their flirtatious behaviour. Oh, they were to be married soon. Easing himself next to Nealon, who had his eyes closed, he curiously watched what Eva was doing. He had to admit, the human girl was pretty interesting to look at. She did such strange things sometimes, things that would be perfectly normal in her world. Things he had never heard of. Right now she was walking to a part of the sand-bank where the sand was slightly wet of the water.

Her hands scooped out some of the sand, making a hole. Once she thought it was deep enough, she continued to scoop out sand in a circle. Then she threw some of the sand in the middle of the circle, forming it with her hands.

Suddenly she looked up, right at him and she smiled. "I'm making a sand-castle! Want to help?"

"A what?" He asked confused. Nealon snorted. "A sand-castle idiot."

"You keep your mouth shut stupid." Nealon chuckled at the quick insult.

"A sand-castle." Eva said again. "A castle made of sand." She added, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Aikka ignored the obvious remark.

"Come on, help me?" She asked him. He shook his head lightly and stood up, sitting down in front of her. Eva grinned up at him.

"Just grab some sand and form it into something…. Oh well… we could always have a sand ball-fight!"

He didn't bother asking what she meant, nor did he help her with her castle.

"I'm even worse at it if you keep staring like that, you know." She said, crossing her legs. He looked up at her and barely noticed the faint crimson flood that tinted her cheeks. It was gone as quick as it came though.

* * *

Nealon and Aikka made a bet. After Eva finished her castle, Nealon said he could do it too. And Aikka said that was no way he could do it.

So now, Aikka and Eva were sitting on the blanket, watching Nealon… trying to make a sand castle.

She snorted lightly. "It isn't that hard. It's just hard to make it pretty. By the way, don't those two get tired!?" Eva suddenly exclaimed, obviously meaning Aileen and Shawn.

"I don't think so." Aikka responded. And then he made a fatal mistake. He chuckled, a real one, not one to make fun of someone or teasing.

Eva gaped at him in bewilderment. "You…" She said and Aikka rolled his eyes at her. "You're having fun!" Eva said in fake horror.

He nodded earnestly. "And if you keep going on I won't be having fun anymore." Eva shut up immediately, smiling sheepishly.

After a few minutes, Eva nudged him softly. "You know, you're not as bad as you pretend to be. Under all that toughness you're actually pretty sweet."

He glanced at her. She was smiling up at him. "I wish you would show it more often." Aikka stiffened a little and she noticed it. "You don't have to be nice to everyone or always." She pointed out.

He gave her a tiny smile and wiped some sand of her cheek. "It's just not my nature princess."

"Eeeeh? What's with the nickname?"

He smirked that smirk of his and Eva sighed, knowing the moment was ruined. She dropped on her back and stared at the sky, which was slowly going to the night sky.

"Aileen, Shawn! Come on, we're going back or else mother will scold us for being late!" She heard Nealon call.

Eva sighed. Just in time, she was getting drowsy. Suddenly, she felt a pull at the blanket she was laying on. Moving her head to the right, she looked at Aikka who hold the two tips of the blanket.

"It would be much easier if you got off." He said. Eva huffed and stayed put. "I'll fold you with it if it's neces-.." He was cut short with Eva's horrified yelp when Shawn pulled her up and right into his arms. He was still wet from the water, thus pretty cold to Eva. Aileen laughed while Eva struggled in his strong grip. "No! Let me go!" She squealed, squirming.

He quickly grabbed the blanket and Shawn dropped her right on her behind while she made a pained sound. "As you wish, my lady." Shawn said before helping her up.

* * *

Eva felt horrible. Absolutely horrible. It was so stupid! Of course she didn't forget the bikini. Or the slippers. Not even the bottles of water! So why did she forget the sun crème…

Turning to her side and groaning of the pain, Eva realized she never had such a sun burn since she was four.

Her whole skin was red, she looked like a lobster! And Aileen was making fun of her too… Eva puffed her cheeks out and tried to look for a cool place in her bed that hasn't been warmed by her skin yet.

She was so not going to get out. Besides, she was only wearing a bikini – it eased a bit more pain then those annoying clothes – and she wasn't about to prance around the palace with that. Imagine someone saw her. Aileen came in, but she was thrown out with the message to tell everyone she was sick and to send the food inside.

Of course, she should know that Aileen loves to torture… and it doesn't matter who.

"I thought you were sick?"

Eva scowled as she sat up. "Don't even start! What are you doing here anyways; don't you have some papers to write?"

Aikka smirked. "Aileen said you requested me to bring your dinner. And because I know that would never happen I wanted to see what exactly happened to you that could be so funny."

"….Jerk." Eva said, dropping down on her pillows. She didn't even felt hungry when he placed the tray of food on the little table close to her bed.

"And stop staring at me. I know I'm a lobster at the moment, but you can't eat me."

He smirked. "You look a lot more like one of us now though."

Eva snorted. "Sure I'm kinda red, but you guys are pretty darkish reddish… I'm an ugly light red. And not to forget your skin would feel normal, while mine is hot and hurts like – OW – hell!" She said while squeezing her eyes shut when she moved again.

Eva raised her eyebrows lightly when she saw a flash of concern passing through his eyes, before dropping herself in her pillows again.

"It hurts that much?"

"What, you never had a sun burn?"

"We don't exactly get sun burns. I guess I had one once, but it only lasted one day. It burned, but not much. We're able to handle that better. I expect yours will last longer, since it's already two days ago."

"…No touching."

He smirked, even though Eva couldn't see it. "I figured that much. You say it's burning then?"

Eva nodded. "Yup…"

She could practically hear his brains work to find something to torture her and she could also hear he was smirking. "Turn on your stomach please."

"Straight forward aren't you?"

"I'm trying to ease the pain."

"Easy there boy, I'm still underage." Eva chuckled, turning on her stomach. She felt a pressure on the bed and on either side of her legs. Her imagination really was too big. "You're not really doing something pervert-!" She shouted out in shock when something incredibly cold slid down her back. "What…" She looked back and found Aikka trailing her back with an ice-cube from the water he brought her.

"My mother did this to me when I was six and had a… sun burn? Though it probably didn't hurt as much as yours, I still felt the burn and this eased the pain a bit."

She huffed and dropped her face in the pillow. Surprise, surprise. It did lessen the pain a lot… but the watery linger left some slight agonizing feeling on her skin.

She could hear the torturous tone in his voice. "Maybe a massage…" She spun back on her back, leaving him there with raised eyebrows above her. "Don't. Even. Dare." She threatened, raising herself towards him. "I swear I'll castrate you. Or even put that ice-cube somewhere you don't want it."

He glared at her and gave her a daring smirk. "Try me. I'm willing to say you wont even come as close as a centimetre."

Eva shook her head, her bangs moving with her quickly. "That's not fair. If I come as close as a hair to you you'll use your super-speed to get away from me again. I could so take you on if you're human."

He smirked at her and inched his head closer a little. "Even then you couldn't defeat me."

Eva pouted. "Not now no, with this sunburn." She shot back, nodding her head to her own body. "And give me that thing." She snatched the ice-cube which was rapidly melting from his hand and sighed happily as she trailed it over the burned skin at her collarbone.

He sighed and rolled his eyes at her, and sat up a little. "You are such a child. The pain should've lessened by now."

Eva puffed her cheeks out and glared. "You can stop your bullying now…" She said in a soft tone, dropping back on the pillows.

It was quiet for a while, and she felt his weight shift on the bed a little, so he didn't had her pinned anymore.

"I'll send in some medics to treat your skin." He said slowly, as if he was contemplating to leave or not. Eva looked up again and he looked at her doubtfully. "I trust you will be okay?" he asked her.

Eva shrugged. "Sure." He leaned slightly towards her and looked her straight in the eye. Eva realized he was _way_ to close for her taste.

She stared back unsure, waiting for whatever he was going to say, feeling a blush coming up.

"You…" He stopped and pulled back. "If you need me or anyone else, inform the guards on the hall." With that he stood up and left.

* * *

After a good three days, the burn had almost disappeared, and thanks to the medics – don't ask her how they did it – it didn't start to peel off. She was sure Aileen would… experiment.

Sitting down at breakfast, Eva sat right in front of Aikka. He cautiously looked at her, and decided to ignore her careful smile.

He wondered what she was thinking. Every time he glanced at her, it seemed she glanced away quickly, like she had been staring at him first.

He didn't answer Aileen questioning glance and took an early leave that breakfast.

Aileen was certainly mortified when Eva quickly jumped up and ran after him.

Shawn laughed. "I wonder when the _moment _happened." Aileen giggled. Nealon didn't think it was that funny. "Oh please." He said. "Aikka probably slipped up with something and now Eva is making fun of him with it. There's no chance they could be dating or something of the sort."

Aileen frowned at him. "We weren't really suggesting that…" She said. She exchanged a knowing smile with Shawn, who pushed Nealon's shoulder. "Jealous." He only said.

Nealon sputtered and pushed Shawn back, harder. "You're crazy." He said, blushing lightly. Aileen giggled again.

* * *

"Eva, don't you have some human things to do? I'm trying to concentrate. Besides, usually you would've lost your focus by now."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, you can't concentrate on one thing for a long time."

"I do too! How would you know anyways? Been spying on me?"

He held back a scowl at how right she actually was. Well, it wasn't as if he made time to look at her, but if they were in the same space he often caught himself looking at whatever she was doing.

"I just know that for a fact." He said back, refusing to give in and open his eyes. He heard some grass being pulled from the earth. "But you're so boring! You've been meditating for at least a half an hour now!" Eva whined.

He sighed. "Ten minutes." Eva threw grass towards him.

Another ten minutes went by. He wondered why she was still here. Usually some object or thought would've caught her interest by now.

Finally, he couldn't stand the fidgeting anymore. His eyes shot open and his hands rested on his knees. "Will you please stop making so much noise?!" He scowled at her. Eva sheepishly smiled at him. "Sorry, forgot the super-hearing."

Aikka sighed. "Why are you still here? Haven't you seen a pretty flower yet?"

Eva pouted. "I'm not a kid! I'm just waiting for you to finish."

"You also said that while sitting in the room while I was finishing off my work, when I was discussing some matters with Shawn and when I was fencing with Canaan. What exactly are you waiting for? I warn you, I tend to spend my little free time usefully."

Eva puffed her cheeks out at him. "Well sorry. I just hoped we could do something fun for a change. I'll go ask someone else for help if I'm such a bother."

She stood up and turned around, starting to walk away. Aikka rubbed his forehead. "Stupid humans…" he muttered under his breath. "Then what _would _you want? Just ask or say it in place of useless waiting."

Eva turned around again and skipped the two steps to him, sitting down. "Well…" She said, fidgeting with her belt. "I was wondering if you could take me on a ride with G'dar..."

He raised his eyebrows. "Please?" She added, smiling a little. He frowned at her and her face fell. "I thought you hated flying." He said with a question underneath.

Eva fidgeted with the grass again. "Well… not exactly. It's a long story."

"I have time."

Eva scowled lightly. "I thought you were so busy."

He shrugged. "I still had twenty minutes meditating, but it's already ruined." She pouted and looked at the grass twirling between her fingers.

"I just hate to fly myself. I don't mind if someone else flies." She whispered a little, shaking her head to get the bangs out of her eyes.

His eyes were doubtful. "Why is that?" He pondered.

Eva shook her head. "It's not that interesting." She blinked when he dropped the grass on her lap and sighed. "I already told you, when you're here for six months you are interesting enough."

Eva sighed. She was getting way to familiar here. "It never was a nightmare though. I don't want people to act all sweet when they hear it." She stated.

"Fine, I'll be mean." He said with a tiny smirk on his face. Eva shook her head at him and waved the matter away. "Why do _you _want to know? It's not like you won't forget about it when I'm gone."

Aikka felt the urge to say something upsetting to her. But he didn't really care to upset her right now. He sighed impatiently. "Then don't tell me. I couldn't care less."

"That's exactly what I mean." He heard her say, her voice tiny and watery.

Confused, he opened his eyes quickly to see her blinking some tears away. "You wouldn't care."

He touched her shoulder with his hand and held back a sigh. He was getting really impatient. He wanted to know what could be that thing she feared so badly.

Why should he care? She's right; he'll forget it when she's gone. He has other things to concentrate on then a human girl.

"My mom was a racer… but she died in a race with a Phil when I was five." She explained briefly, he could hear her breathing hitch a little.

"Every time I try to fly myself I see that stupid nightmare flash right before my eyes. Nina always says you could see the fear right on my face, that my body would be totally paralyzed…." She trailed off.

So every time she flied herself, she got terrified by the memory of her mother's death.

A Phil? He thought about it. Phils were known to be very kind. As a child he had been terrified at the sight of them, but when he met one he never had that feeling again.

He wondered if they would even hurt a fly. But he could see on the look of her face when she said the name of the species that she absolutely loathed them. She, after all, had seen it happening with her own eyes.

Maybe her memory had twisted some things; she was five back then after all. He scowled at himself. No one would forget such an event.

"And your father?" Aikka asked curiously. She made a face and pouted a little. "That guy? I don't even know who he is."

Aikka frowned. This story of hers was getting weirder by the second. She didn't know her father? He heard about it… men leaving the women while pregnant.

"He left me at a boarding school some time after mom died. Never came to see me. Tch."

So she did know him but he left her.

She sighed and wove her hand through her hair. "But that's all history…" she said. Aikka straightened a little in his position. "Tell me more about the… abuse?" He asked carefully.

Eva flinched visibly, but she didn't run off. "When mom died, dad sunk into a deep depression. He lost his job, always came home drunk and broke all contacts and so on… but when he came home drunk and I wasn't sleeping, he'd often hit me. Saying it was my fault mom died, that I looked too much like her, that he would be better of without me. Sometimes he'd even drag me out of the bed. I guess I'm better of at the boarding school," She shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Even though he's wealthy now, manager of the biggest race-company of our planet." He noticed she added the last part with a fierce glare on her face.

A silence followed. Eva suddenly got up. "I should get going." She smiled carefully at him and left.

Aikka stared at her until he couldn't see her anymore. He himself shouldn't get so close to humans. First of all they were actually an enemy, even though a very small one. Second, she'd be leaving soon and he didn't want to experience the feeling of missing someone.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to meditate again. She should stop giving him those smiles too…

* * *

**Aikka actually ****likes Eva (a bit)! ^^ But we all knew that already. Cuzz that's the point of AikkaEva stories. **

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Complaints Aikka is too mean… Goobers :O I'll make him ****nicer in here; the change needs to be SOMEWHERE. Thanks for the reminders XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers**

**Chapter 6**

"You mean it _never, ever _snows here?" Eva asked bewildered. Aileen shook her head. "No. It's never been really cold here either."

"Jealous!" Eva brought out before bringing her hand to her chin. "Then again, I do love snow. Snow-ball fights, snow-mans, snow-angels…"

Aikka tried to ignore the conversation but instead couldn't help but notice the way how Eva's hands and the bangs in front of her face moved when she talked or laughed. Canaan had talked to him because he had seen the small interaction the day before, the one where Eva told him all that information. He had mistaken it for something far more embarrassing and almost gave the young prince 'the talk'.

Aikka caught on his master soon enough and told him there was nothing going on but just because it happened he found him constantly thinking and looking at her. He hoped he wasn't becoming obsessed.

Maybe he should listen to his mother for now; maybe he should be nicer to Eva. Sure his normal behaviour didn't start with 'happy and nice' but he admitted he was a little colder to her than to his siblings or Aileen. If he indeed considered her a smart part of the family now he better had act to it – Aileen stated that once.

"Hello?" Eva said, snapping her fingers and Aikka blinked disoriented when he understood she had been talking to him. Aileen snickered softly before continuing a conversation with Shawn.

Eva smiled brightly. "I was asking you if you liked snow! You've been on Earth, right?" He put on his straight face immediately, remembering the one time he went to Earth and it was winter.

"If I am correct all I remember was a layer of grey sap on the ground." He said dryly and Eva frowned. "Then you came at the wrong time. I mean the white layers!"

"I have never seen those nor do I wish to see them."

"Party pooper."

With that their conversation was closed and Aikka dared to admit he regretted it. But his siblings would immediately know something was up when he started one himself.

With that in thought, Aikka finished his breakfast tiredly and excused himself to go release stress with sparring. That did seem like a good idea…

* * *

Eva awoke with a start, angry at the nasty nightmare that somehow slipped through the safety of her room. She rolled out of bed, miscalculating it and landing on her butt with a small 'thud.' This made her groan in frustration and she stood up wobbly, sitting down on the bed again.

Cautiously she looked around the room, wondering if spiders with a lion tail, snake length and a beak would actually exist. Thankfully, no such thing was in her room. She wondered if someone would wake up and run over to the room if she screamed. As far as she knew there were guards around the castle but not in an immediate range of her door.

Chocolate! That always worked when you couldn't sleep because of a nightmare. Would they have chocolate here? Maybe it looks different or the name could be something foreign. Eva sneaked out of her room quickly, thankful she trained herself in ninja-tactics back in the orphanage. You would need them to escape the wrath of the principal.

Escaping three guards, Eva closed the door with a soft 'snap' and made a beeline for the huge fridge. That is, if there haven't been a moving object in the way.

"OW!" Eva shrieked when she bumped face first in something and fell back on her butt again. She thought she would land on her butt and already cringed, but opened one eye cautiously when it didn't seem to happy. Maybe she was still dreaming and flying…

"What are _you _doing here?" She semi-whispered. Aikka raised an eyebrow and pulled her up, straightening her and Eva was reminded with a furious blush that yes – she slept in her underwear. He didn't even noticed though.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He whispered back and Eva smiled lightly at it. She refrained asking 'why are we whispering' because it's just too cliché.

"I was first." She retorted and watched in amusement as his nose scrunched annoyed. "Perhaps you may not have noticed, but I did miss dinner."

Oh right! She was wondering where Aikka was at dinner. The spidery mythical creature just made her forget.

"Oh yeah…" She muttered unintelligibly and he smirked lightly. "I'm getting a late night snack." She continued boldly. Maybe it wasn't allowed to take late night snacks in the palace. She wouldn't know. But he'd tell her, right? Every chance to bully her. Plus, he didn't release her arm yet, Eva noted with a tiny blush which he probably couldn't see through the dark. Although, he did have super-everything, maybe he could.

"The chocolate you may want is in the top drawer three times left from the fridge." He murmured before finally letting her arm go and walking over the enormous fridge. Eva raised her eyebrows at the loss of contact and at his statement – did he read her mind or something?

"How did you… never mind." She said when he gave her a tiny glance over his shoulder that said she shouldn't ask about it. Aileen probably wanted chocolate too? Yes, that must be it.

Eva found the food she defined as chocolate, grabbed an entire bar and sat down at one of the small tables that were meant for staff who lunched during work. Miraculously, Aikka sat down on the same place with some kind of green cereal. She wondered if that actually _tasted _good.

"You had a nightmare?" He asked her quietly and startling her for the third time this night, and Eva confronted herself with the fact she should get less jumpy.

"Mhmhm." She brought out while she was munching chocolate. Aikka didn't even take a bite from his green meal, looking at her intensely.

"What was it about?"

Eva considered the option he might be worried because of what she told him the day before, about her mother and abuse. But people, this was _Aikka. _The day she'd find him genuinely worried she'd eat that green cereal.

"A monstrous creature with eight legs." Eva said when she swallowed before promptly taking another bite and Aikka smirked amused. "You mean a spider?"

"Aha, that's the problem my Prince! It wasn't just ANY spider! It had a beak, tail and was huge!"

"I do wonder if Aileen put things in your meals." He retorted when she gave him the most serious face she could manage. Eva grinned.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she did." Was her reply and he finally took a bite from the green food-thing. He didn't seem disgusted… No! She was not going to try it in fear of food poisoning!

Eva shifted in her chair uncomfortably when he went back to looking at her like she was an object in some kind of museum. He suddenly smiled a little and only that was enough to make Eva startle – even though it was just a little, itsypitsy startle. He wouldn't have noticed.

"Do you want to go to the capital this week?" He asked and Eva looked up for a moment, thinking. "I'm not allowed into the capital." She retorted quietly, knowing that the only way to go into the capital was if she actually had one of the three princes with her or surrounded by guards.

"Not by yourself, fool." He said manner-of-factly and Eva swallowed her chocolate before his statement progressed into her mind. He… he was…?!

"You're asking me on a _date_?" She almost whispered, not trusting her voice. Who was this?! Maybe he was sleep-walking. Yes… that could be it!

"I wouldn't refer to it as a date." Aikka murmured after swallowing another bite of his green thingy.

"Um…" Eva said, incoherently. "S-Sure?"

Aikka grinned lightly, nodding at her and leaving the rest of his meal be. Meanwhile, Eva finished her chocolate bar and got up to leave for her room.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" He asked her quietly and Eva's current blush only deepened. She didn't understand it! When did his decision to be nice come? And why was she suddenly so much more attracted to him then normal? She was almost sure that it was because of his behaviour, but still!

"N-No, that's okay." She forced out before speeding out of the kitchen. And she swore she heard him chuckle.

Damn bastard.

Pardon her language! Eva shut her door with a thud and lied down on her bed, rubbing her belly in thought. Maybe Aikka ate something wrong. Maybe she did! Hallucinating due to chocolate? Seemed unlikely.

The day after, Aileen barged into her Eva's room and stayed there for a few minutes. With no time to think Aileen announced that the wedding had been sped up due to business with the Croggs and would be in three weeks.

Three weeks!

Eva was excited; she had never been to a wedding before. Most of her excitement was washed away when she met Aikka again, and made place for that agonizing nervousness. Did he really mean what he said last night? Maybe he was only fooling around with her. He acknowledged her with a nod when she entered the stables. She always went to G'dar once a day, feeling a growing attachment to the animal who acted so much like a sweet kitty.

"Prince Aikka?" Eva muttered, gathering some of his attention. "Um… about yesterday." She didn't need to finish because Aikka already threw his brush back in a bucket. "I have free time now?"

Oh god! He meant it! He wanted to take her to the city for whatever reason! Eva refrained widening her eyes and weakly nodded, wondering if they'd travel with G'dar.

Aikka grinned at her and led G'dar out of the stables quickly, before waiting for her to catch up. Eva's stomach jumped a little at the thought of him being so close on the beetle, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Bad Eva!

She couldn't possibly get a crush on _him_. First of all, he was mean all the time. With the exception of now? Second, he was prince and god knows how much older, even though he looks the same physically. Third, she'd never see him again after these five remaining months… She blushed a rosy colour when he grabbed her by her waist and jumped up on G'dar with her, placing her on the saddle, before sitting behind her. Nonetheless, Eva locked her arms around his waist and held on to him tightly, closing her eyes and briefly wondering if he didn't really dislike her as much as she had thought.

* * *

**Enough? ^^ R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WRITER'S BLOCK O.O**

Hiya people :D Here I am with another chapter! Don't hit me because it's so late T.T School's a bitch, that is. Yeah, so is baby sitting and working parttime at a snackbar -.-

ANYWAYS.

_Q: PLF94: Yes. Omg. It's so hard to find good stories for this show. I really like it. Though, I was wondering. Is this after or before the Oban race? Or is it not even going to be in the story?_

**_A: Yay, you like my story :D Thank you! The answer to your question is: It's not going to be in the story. I labelled it AU, which means Alternate Universe -meaning this is an entirely different plot. There will be no racing and evil-bird-man ^^_**

**Chapter 7**

"Aikka actually took you somewhere? On a date?!" Aileen squealed while the maids glared at her for moving. Eva blushed furiously. "No! Not a date! He just wanted to show me some more of the planet!"

"_Show_ you some, huh."

"AILEEN!"

Aileen giggled uncontrollably for a while, Eva just glaring at her and demanding her to stop. So she did eventually, and waved at Eva for extra effect. "You two should get married; it'll be a nice addition! And LOT'S of human BABIES!"

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Eva shrieked embarrassedly, throwing the first object she could get in her hands to her. It happened to be – thankfully – a pillow. It did – unfortunately – mess up Aileen's hair. The maids scowled at her when they re-did it and Aileen scrunched her nose amused, letting her hair be abused.

"But what did you two do then? Shop?" She asked, more serious and interested. Eva sighed and sat down on the couch behind her, receiving the pillow back to her head. Though she caught it with ease, not being tied down by maids.

"No… First he suggested we should go to the capital but I told him I rather see something I didn't see before." This made Aileen giggle again. "I mean like sight-seeing idiot!"

"I'm sorry, go on."

"Eventually he took me to this huge castle with enormous grounds attached to it. It was so beautiful! I don't remember the name, it was long… Something with a J. After that he took me to this tiny restaurant which actually served some food I recognized. Can you believe it, Aikka was so nice! And-"

"Eva." Aileen suddenly interrupted her, looking at her with slightly widened eyes. Eva stopped her rant and looked back at her, confused.

"You're falling in love with him, aren't you?"

Eva blushed furiously again, hating how Aileen made her do that. What made her think she was falling in love with Aikka?

"Why would you think that?" She asked her, embarrassed and confused. Aileen smiled at her and shrugged. "You remind me of when I met Shawn."

"…Really?"

Aileen nodded and snapped her head annoyed when a maid pricked her leg with a needle instead of her dress. The maid apologized and Aileen looked back at Eva again, fidgeting with her white dress a little.

"At least you don't need to be careful. Well, maybe a little." Aileen said distracted. "Huh, why?" Eva replied quietly and Aileen shrugged before smiling. "Aikka's not in line for king. Shawn is. But if Shawn would die before I have his child Aikka would be. Thus it's not that easy to start a relationship with him."

Gah! What made her believe that Eva actually wanted a relationship with him? True, she just admitted she _might _have some more feelings for him, but Aileen was simply thinking too far! The look on her face said the same and Aileen smiled brightly again. "Oh well, we'll forget about it today. It's my day, not yours!" She said while sticking out her tongue and Eva chuckled.

After a while even Eva got nervous from Aileen. "Aileen, stop fidgeting!" Eva said sternly, pushing Aileen's arms back.

Aileen groaned. "Tell them to stop annoying me!" She replied, nodding her head to the maids that were fixing some things on the dress. Eva chuckled. "They're only making you prettier, _princess._"

"OH GOD!" Aileen shrieked. "I'm going to marry! I'm going to marry!" She said that a few more times and Eva complemented whether to slap her or not.

"Eva! I'm finally going to marry the love of my life!" Ugh, cliché. Nonetheless, Eva smiled happily for her friend. She was only a year older than Eva, and Eva herself couldn't imagine getting engaged already. Or getting married, for that part. She would throw up from the nerves, and silently wondered if Aileen might pass out.

The maids finished fixing her dress and left her alone for a few minutes. Eva would have to follow Aileen and look happy and all that until she reached the altar and she could stand in the line. Her brother whom Eva just met – he seemed nice – entered the room to give Aileen away. It really did seem pretty normal, similar to most weddings back on Earth. Eva had been afraid Aileen's day might've been ruined when her parents didn't show up, but Aileen waved it away and told her she was happy all the others could make it. Still, Eva knew she was unhappy with that. But she couldn't possibly be unhappy on this day. After all, she had been complaining that the wedding was too far away. And now, it was right in front of her nose!

Eva felt slightly intimidated when the music started and Aileen and her brother Damian walked out of the room, Eva following them. The church-like room in the palace was _huge _and there were _a lot _of people.

* * *

After the whole wedding, there was a party, like always. Eva earlier encouraged Aileen to smash cake in Shawn's face, which she did, and it resulted into a minor food fight between the younger, except for Aikka and Aileen's brother, until the King pushed it's halt with only an angry 'stop it'.

So yes, it was pretty normal. However, Eva made a bet with Aileen. She wanted to see who could chug the most alcohol down until they'd passed out. Fortunately, Nealon and Aikka – Shawn was pretty tipsy himself – found them chugging it down and removed any more alcohol in their reach.

They were both unfortunately already drunk. And one might've been the most, because humans simply cannot take as much alcohol as Nourasions. They had been right to steal it away from them, for Eva would've certainly died of alcohol poisoning or passed out from the amount that was still around them by the time they were discovered.

Aikka sighed annoyed and caught the stumbling human girl right before she fell down on the ground, face first. Aikka refrained from drinking too much and Nealon was simply not old enough. Even though his mother was worried first about Eva, Aileen told her that on her planet she was old enough.

He doubted it.

"Stars! Pretty, pretty stars!" Eva said, giggling and clinging onto Aikka. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they are." Came his idiotic reply before he tried to straighten her. Once he did, Eva threw her arms around him again.

"Oh Aikka!" She said sweetly. "Isn't it such a beeeeaaautiful day! Your brother got married! What do you say, should we get married to?" He nearly gulped at that one before remembering she was behind normal senses.

"We'd all be one –_hic_– HAPPY, family!" Another series of giggles followed and he stood there awkwardly. He wondered if he should seat on her on a chair away from the alcohol until the party was over, but if she passed out or threw up it might be a problem. That settles it, he thought, while she leaned onto him more. He'd just have to excuse her from the party and bring her to the room. Aileen looked at him giddily and nodded happily when he indicated to Eva. At least Aileen wouldn't be angry at him.

"Oooooh where're we going?" Eva slurred. "I wanna party!" She said with a very weak push against his him. He looked at her mildly irritated, stopped, and slung her right over his shoulder. Eva shrieked before making a noise and laughing happily.

"I can see the party!" She sang out. Aikka tried to ignore her the best he could.

"You have a nice ass!"

That really sucked up him trying to ignore her. However, he could ignore the embarrassing blush on his face and didn't reply. Thankfully Eva refrained from any more drastic physical attention.

"Aiikkkaa… I don't wanna go to bed!" She ranted on. "I'm not a baby!" Should he reply? Was it really best to just ignore her and drop her in her room? "Be silent." He told her irritated and Eva whistled.

"Aikkaaa is angry." Eva pointed out, obviously. "No I'm not." This must've lit her face in her state and he sighed again. "Not?" She asked again and he gave no reply. "Aikkaa, wanna sleep with me tonight?"

He almost froze – almost.

"What?" He asked quietly and Eva laughed delighted. "It's cold at night! And that spider keeps returning… creeeepy."

Phew, she didn't mean _sleeping _like that. Maybe the hormones were finally kicking in his mind. He scrunched his nose and made a face at that thought.

He fastened his pace a little and thankfully arrived to her room quickly. Opening the door with one hand, he made sure Eva wouldn't bump her head into a wall or the door post and carefully walked over to her bed, lying her down on it. She looked at him through half lidded eyes and smiled brightly.

"Can I kiss you?"

"No."

"Why not?" She asked, pouting at his usual stoic behaviour. He looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and she didn't bother to wait for a reply.

"I always wonder how it would be like to kiss you." She thought aloud before she hiccupped. "I think you'd be a great kisser!" She ended and Aikka shook his head at her behaviour. It was getting pretty bad. He should remind the rest not to give her any more alcohol in the remaining four months she would be here.

"Imagine how our babies would look like. Pretty messed up!" He certainly didn't want to imagine how their babies would look like. Although… they wouldn't be that messed up. I mean, now she said that he did wonder what kind of baby would come out of a relationship with him and Eva. No, not him and Eva! Just a Nourasion and a human. But this was not really the time to think about that.

Suddenly she got really red and Aikka frowned at her, leaning in closer. She pursed her mouth to a thin line and her eyebrows furrowed before she made a face. "I…"

He waited.

"I need to throw up."

Dear lord.

He grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her arm, not too rough, before she squirmed out of his grip and made a beeline for her bathroom. Aikka followed her quietly and sat down next to her as she emptied her stomach in her toilet, holding some of her hair, hair accessories and scarf out of the way.

By the time she was finished Aikka wondered if she would need new food, it seemed she threw up three days worth.

She moaned. "I feel horrible." She murmured and Aikka only smirked lightly, knowing that would be obvious. He stood up, ignoring the disgusting smell and grabbed a wet cloth when she flushed to toilet several times, before walking back and cleaning her face with it. She blinked and made a funny noise in her stomach when he threw that cloth in the sink and pulled out another one to put on her head.

"How come you're so sweet all of the sudden?" She whispered at him and he pondered if it was the alcohol or Eva asking that. So, he chose to ignore the question.

She poked him. "I asked you something."

Definitely Eva. Maybe the alcohol decided to give her a private moment. Aikka smirked at her and brushed some of her bangs out of her face, startling her a little. She looked up at him with watery and dazed eyes, blinking a few times to get a clearer sight.

"I felt like it." He answered coolly and she made a face before he rubbed her nose playfully with the cloth. "That's not an answer! I'll tell you something if you tell me!"

That seemed too good to pass by – in her thoughts then. Aikka shrugged disinterested before remembering she'll probably forget it anyway in the morning.

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep?"

"Okiedokie!" Eva said, holding up her hand to prove her statement and Aikka looked at it before settling his glance on her.

"I was told too." He said and didn't miss the hurt look on her face. Drunk or not drunk, it's not the best answer to give. He smiled carefully, brushing the bangs that fell into her sight away again.

"But along the way I decided that you're more then worth it." He said softly and she blinked again, her hurt look washed away by confusion.

"You mean… you like me?" She asked, sounding a bit amazed. He mentally groaned, he wouldn't take it _that _far, but instead nodded anyway. She smiled brightly through her daze and moved pretty fast for his liking, when he suddenly felt her arms wrapped around his chest and her head pressed against the crook of his shoulder and neck. "I like you too." She cooed and Aikka waited for her to let go.

She didn't do anything, so he called out her name softly. She didn't respond. Aikka glared softly when he noticed she had fallen asleep.

_Great_.


	8. Chapter 8

**DIDYA THINK I DIED 8D?  
Cuzz yeah, I did. But I was revived~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OSR.**

**Chapter 8**

Aikka sighed as he decided to check on Eva when he strolled around in the palace. He had woken up immensely early, the sun wasn't even up fully yet.

He walked into her room quietly to see her lying on the bed with the entire pillow collection clutched in her arms and legs. She must've had an active dream or something…

"Hold it!" She called out when he made to leave again and he turned around just as she sat up. It was dark in her room because of the closed curtains and he couldn't entirely see her well, until he noticed her eyes were closed.

She was… sleep talking. Aikka slipped his amused grin and asked her if something was wrong – wondering if she would respond to it.

"That's right," she said, holding her hand up in the shape of a gun. Aikka didn't drop his grin and walked over to her a little, getting a better sight of her.

"Are ya yeller?" Eva said, pointing the hand-made gun at him. "Now put the bananas in the bag and I won't have to hurt nobody in this here saloon."

Aikka deducted Eva was dreaming of some sort of twisted western, but boy he was immensely amused by this. He should capture it somehow and black mail her for it. But then again, she wouldn't care less, he knew her that well.

"Now listen here you varmit." Eva continued with a grin. "I'm getting these bananas for me and a friend of mine so hurry up."

"A friend of yours." Aikka replied dryly, playing along. He might as well spend his free time a little more fun than usual.

"That's right, critter! A friend of mine!" She let go a pillow and curled herself up a little as she said the last part.

"Who is this friend?" Aikka questioned softly and Eva grinned with closed eyes.

"Why he's the rootinest tootinest cowboy prince in these here parts," Eva said waving her hand-made gun in the air.

Aikka smiled at her, hoping she would just fall back to sleep after this. "Really, what's his name?"

"Pretty Prince Aikka!" She replied effortlessly and Aikka really wanted to wake her up to see the look on her face. But he didn't, saving her the embarrassment. He had been sleep talking once too, and Shawn made horrible advantage of it. Eventually he wouldn't do that to the poor human girl either.

"Cahoots, you don't know him?" She went on, bobbing her hand-made gun up and down now. "You better here tell me my name if you don't wanna get shot!"

"Your name is Eva." Aikka replied amused, saddened by the next part. Hearing her name, Eva jolted awake with a start and she shrieked when she saw Aikka in the room. He immediately pulled a straight face, but it was too late.

"…Why were you grinning?" Eva asked, coming over from the shock and looking at him suspiciously, completely ignoring the fact he has no business in her room. Aikka shrugged disinterested and made to leave the room when he heard her come out of her bed. He turned to look at her while she ruffled her hair sleepily, walking over to him.

"Damn I got the worst headache ever!" She whispered underneath her breath but Aikka could hear it nonetheless. He smirked and she blinked at him. "I guess I drank too much then?"

"Yes." He confirmed and she groaned, one hand holding her head. He reached out with his hand to brush her hair away and immediately scowled at himself. He allowed it yesterday because she wouldn't remember, but now she would. Eva however only smiled at him and didn't look confused and suddenly a cold feeling washed over his back.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" She asked quietly to not worse her headache.

Of course she would remember. That was just his luck. Aikka blinked and fought back a blush when he stared at her. The lack of response made Eva smile a little though and he quickly found a coherent answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked her while she looked at him with sleepy eyes. She shrugged. "You told me you liked me." She said, though he could hear in her voice she doubted it now, thinking it might've been a dream. Could he do that to her? He thought not.

"I have." He said and almost regretted it when her eyes lit up. She looked at him, amazed and stepped a step closer, examining him.

"I thought you hated me! What brought the change?" She asked him and he sighed. Of course she only remembered that sentence and not the entire explanation.

"It just happened." He told her coldly, even if he hadn't meant to and she flinched slightly from it. Her eyes snapped downwards, looking at the floor.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone or something." She murmured and Aikka mentally groaned at himself. He didn't mean to give off that impression either.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said quietly and she nodded, looking at him again, carefully. She smiled. "I guess I told you I liked you too then?"

"You were drunk."

"That doesn't take away that I meant it."

He mildly glared at her for a second. "…Get ready for lunch." He murmured, turning around swiftly and walking straight out of the room.

Eva, clearly awake by now, glared after him as he shut the door, removing himself from her sight. As soon as he couldn't get to see her anymore, her face saddened slightly and she held her head, hating hangovers. "At least he could've… said goodbye more nicely." She murmured to herself. Just when she thought she had him and they'd be more than just acquaintances, he had to go jerk-mode on her again. However… he might be… afraid?

Eva chuckled. _The _great prince Aikka would never, ever be afraid. Oh, she'd be hanged if she told him she thought that!

What time would it be with Nina? Eva sighed and jumped up from her spot, throwing on some more decent clothes and heading of to the communication room. She could at least try it.

Happy no one was there, Eva figured out how to call her and a moment later she was leaned against the small table. Right now she really hoped no one Japanese would pick up…

"_Eva? Fuck, it's in the middle of the night!_" Nina whispered, her hair messy and sticking out in wrong places. Eva gave her a weak smile – she missed her.

"Sorry, I don't know the times yet." She murmured back and Nina sighed, rearranging herself a little. "_Oh well, I'm awake now. Whatsup?_"

Eva quickly told her about the wedding. "And, Apparently, I got incredibly drunk." Nina snorted. "And I declared someone I 'liked' him." She scrunched her nose at this and Nina scowled. "_Princey?!_" She screeched. Eva nodded sourly. "But I haven't seen him for a day now."

"_Did you do something?_"

"Nothing… yet? I hope I didn't sleep talk."

"_EVA!_" Nina screeched, louder and falling into fits of giggles. Eva glared at her but eventually cracked a smile too. Clutching her stomach, Nina rolled back into position.

It was another ten minutes before Nina claimed she had to go back, in case the rest of the family woke up. It was about time for Eva's lunch anyway. She didn't really felt for it, so instead of going to the dining hall or to the kitchen she took the other turn to her room.

The following week went pretty slow. Eva only saw him one time, but he was busy talking to some people who looked pretty serious so she decided not to interrupt or stalk him.

Not only did she felt like he was ignoring her, he _showed _her that he was ignoring her. She bit her lip at the thought.

Two days later, Eva found herself sitting on the floor opposite from Aileen, who was stalling some souvenirs in front of her. "I do _not _need to know about the nights." Eva quickly said before Aileen opened her mouth. She grinned. "Oh Eva! It was so wonderful!" After Aileen had come back from her one-week honeymoon, she'd left to tell Eva all its details. Eva, a little more chagrin than a few days ago, listened to it with well-willed interest, but couldn't find herself to keep on smiling goofily like she would usually do with people like Aileen. Said now-princess didn't even notice, though, and it was a good thing too. She shouldn't notice anyway.

It only took another diner with the whole family for Aileen to finally notice that her sweet brother-in-law was acting a little more stiff than usual and that Eva's 'pretty' face _had _been scrunched up in an ugly scowl for a while now.

"What did he do?" She said when they both left the dining hall. Eva shrugged, pretending she didn't know what Aileen was talking about. She playfully punched her hand with her fist. "I'll beat him up~"

"You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Ohoho I will! I'm to be the next queen, missy."

Eva smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing really. He's always been an asshole, you know that."

"I love your human words~" Aileen proclaimed before trying it out too. Hmm… Eva knew it wouldn't be a good idea to teach Aileen curses. Suddenly Aileen walked straight again and sighed lightly. "It's only four months now, isn't it?"

Eva nodded. Two months had passed, saying she'd only be here for another four months. "I wonder how it'll be like to return…" Eva murmured. Going back to the boarding school did sound like a really, really bad plan. Maybe, when the ship brings them back to Earth, she can escape! She and Nina could leave the boarding school… and maybe she could find her dad. She knew the name of his company and the whereabouts would be easily found through other people. He'd take her back… right? She'd take him back, even after the accident. He was drunk, that was all. Or maybe he'd just send her back to the boarding school. It did seem like he didn't want her anymore, after all those interviews where he said he was 'one big family' with his team. Wasn't she supposed to be a part of that?

"…Eva?" Aileen asked, worriedly.

Don had no right to send her back if she came for him. He was her father. He had to take her back in and care for her like he used to did, back when Maya was still alive. He would… take her out for ice-cream again…

Eva blinked when she found her face buried in someone's shoulder. Someone's shoulder that was getting wet now. Was she crying? "I don't know what's wrong, but if you need me…" Aileen murmured, stroking her hair. Eva choked, moaning lightly, before crying harder.

**

* * *

**

"You can let go now." Eva said reassuringly and Emily sniffed, releasing her iron grip on Eva's arm. It was time for the first meeting-up with the rest of the students on Nourasia to work on their project. Blake was lying in the sun with a funny hat over his eyes and Toby looked very, very bored. Obviously, they weren't going to be of much help.

"What will the subject be?" Toby asked and Eva frowned. They hadn't even thought about that. Was it her, or did these two months pass by incredibly fast?

"How about the royal family?"

"Oh yeah, they'll like four students snooping around and asking them embarrassing questions. Especially Aileen. Not to mention Aikka! Oh lord…" Eva already made a pained expression at the harsh insults Aikka could release towards her three co-students. Aileen would smuggle them and tell them all the embarrassing things she and Eva had gone through the last two months. Conclusion: so not happening.

Emily looked away for a second. "The culture?"

"Everyone will do that," Blake pointed out and Eva scowled. "So why don't you come up with something?" He shrugged. "Do the average Nourasion."

"What about the beetles?" Emily suggested. "At the place I'm staying there are three! One of them is still a youngster, he's so cute!"

Eva smiled when she thought of G'dar. Who'd ever see the day Emily would call insects cute. Suddenly Blake and Toby glared and Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Ever met one of the supposed human guards here?" Blake said disinterested and Eva nodded. "Yeah, they're here to protect us from the Croggs, aren't they?"

Emily nodded. "I haven't seen one since the day of arrival, so I'd say they're doing a pretty good job." Toby snorted. "They sit around all day, showing off their weapons."

"Exactly why are we having this argument?" Eva quickly said, holding back Emily who was about to say something insulting.

Toby shrugged. "They're headed towards here."

And Eva heard a thing she hadn't heard for a long, long time: a car. A car? As soon as she turned around to look, Emily had gaped and quickly rearranged her clothing. Pft, girl.

About a few seconds later the truck stopped next to them and Eva instantly recognized the boy with the blond and black hair. Oh, joy.

"No need for assistance." Toby quickly said, glaring. Blake sat up quickly and glanced at Eva who was dumbly staring at the truck. Wow, she really didn't see one for a long time!

The guy on the wheel only laughed at Toby's reply and shook his head, murmuring something to someone next to him. Meanwhile, the guy… Jordan, was his name, right? Yeah, Eva was pretty sure it was Jordan. Anyway, he winked at her when Eva was caught looking and she scowled at it. "Long time no see, princess." He said teasingly and Eva huffed. "I was simply too busy to meet commoners such as yourself." Another guy laughed and Jordan grinned. Meanwhile, Emily was already caught up talking with the guy on the wheel and Toby and Blake were glaring at the truck.

"What'cha doing here anyway?" Jordan asked and Eva shrugged. "We need to work on this project for our school. As if we don't have nicer things to do." She complained and he nodded. After another half an hour they had to leave and Eva wondered why exactly everyone thought they were so bad. They didn't seem bad at all, pretty nice actually. Okay, some guys liked to harass them through words, but Eva could live with that. That Jordan guy seemed pretty nice though.

"Of all the so-called hot Nourasions on here you guys have to flirt with humans." Blake complained and Emily didn't respond, still looking giddy.

"Let's just get on with the project." Eva murmured, slightly agitated to a reason she didn't comprehend. She just had this feeling something was going to go wrong. And apparently, the weather agreed.

"I thought it was always summer here!" Emily squeaked when a loud thunder cracked. Eva waved goodbye to the boys before she and Emily were off to where the servants of the houses they were in would pick them up. "If there wasn't to be rain, no plants would grow." Eva explained and Emily annoyingly claimed she knew that.

"Anywho, I'll see you next month." Eva said when Emily left on the beetle she had called Kakon. Emily nodded, and they said goodbye before she flew off.

It only took another ten minutes before Eva got tired of waiting. As if on cue, someone honked. "Oi, need a ride?" Jordan called.

"Sure," Eva said, not bothered by the fact those guys were snickering. She'd just prop herself next to Jordan, who was driving the car. Did they switch trucks? Hm, inconvenient. Oh well.

"Forgot to pick you up?" He said playfully and Eva closed the door swiftly. "I'm not that hard to forget, though." She murmured and he smiled, before continuing small talk. Okay, forget what that prince said. Jordan wasn't bad at all! As a matter of fact, Eva felt like she had known him forever!

"You, in a dress?" He remarked smartly. Eva snickered. "What, is it that hard to imagine? I had too, it was a wedding."

"I'd love to see that. Oh, don't get me wrong!" He quickly said when Eva's eyebrows shot down playfully. "It's just that you're hard to imagine with something that… feminine?"

"My thoughts exactly. I don't know how they do it in the movies, running around in all those layers on those high heels! I mean, I wasn't even drunk yet and I fell down thrice."

"I bet they just photo shop in the movies, then."

She nodded, happy someone agreed. It was always better to have someone agree than to disagree, after all. "Where exactly do you live, on Earth?" Eva suddenly asked and Jordan grinned.

"Kansas." He said and Eva nodded. Her dad was supposed to live there too. You could say she lived there as well, but the boarding school kinda fell in the outskirts rather in the actual place. "Well, further than this I can't get you. Royal boundaries," Jordan stated after another ten minutes. Eva smiled when she noticed the guards eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh well, it's further than I could've imagined. Thanks a lot!" Eva said happily, noticing the clouds had gone darker.

Jordan winked. "Anytime. Just give a scream if you need me."

"Haha, I'll remember that!" Eva said, climbing out of the truck. Before she shut it, Jordan leaned to his side a little more so he could talk more clearly. "Serious though. It's nice to talk to someone other than those brick heads every day, even more so a pretty girl."

Eva bit her lip at the compliment and smiled sweetly. "I'll do that, they'll have the number. Jordan Wilde, right? Okay, I'll see you later then!"

"Bye!"

Eva quickly ran towards the gates, hoping she'd be in the palace before the rain would start. The guards let her in after she introduced herself and she heard another honk before the truck left. Who'd known… she'd go to Nourasia and be faced with princes all day, and yet she finds a human she befriends. Ha, she had to tell Nina all that. Not too mention Jordan was really nice.

With a giddy smile Eva was sure wasn't dreamy – she wasn't in love, that was for sure. Maybe a tiny crush? He was one of the first who'd actually been nice here… But even then, she didn't need to defend herself! She could like whoever she would want to like.

"Where were you?" Eva almost gulped at the icy edge latched to the words as she turned around and faced Aikka. What was he doing outside anyway? "At the fields with the other students." She replied quickly, before she'd get in unneeded trouble. Aikka's glare hardened. "You shouldn't have run back here by yourself. It's dangerous for your kind out there." Oh, he meant that she should've waited? Those beetles sure are fast, then. Would the family be worried? Eva hoped not. Aileen would kill her.

"Oh, that wasn't a problem! Jordan rode me back home."

"Jordan?" Aikka almost snapped and Eva knew; human soldiers were a touchy subject. Ouch. She smiled nervously. "Um… yes… they offered me a ride when they saw me waiting. I waited for a while, you know!"

"That's beside the point. You knew someone was coming to pick you up. But instead, you went with some _humans _you don't know and just randomly accepted their offer!"

"They wouldn't have kidnapped me or whatever!" Eva shot back, mildly irritated by now. "And for your information, those _humans _are nicer then you are, not too mention I'm also a _human. _But maybe you think we _humans _don't have enough brains for those situations, do you? We only have _human _abilities after all." Even Eva though those words were getting annoying and she mentally slapped herself for saying all that crap. Aikka blinked before taking a step closer. "It was just an indication and you know that." He muttered as if he actually were to apologize but didn't felt to do it. "And yes, you do have humanly abilities. That's exactly why you need to be protected because you can't do it yourself."

Eva's slap echoed lightly in the large gardens, seeing it was completely silent.

"You're a jerk." Eva sneered, before turning around and making to leave. Aikka quickly recovered and grabbed her wrist, twisting her back to face him rather painfully. Eva winced and Aikka released her quickly. "You won't leave the palace again without a guide." He coldly stated before walking past her. Eva snorted mentally; he was allowed to leave and she wasn't? Pff.

"Are you really that jealous?" Eva flapped out.

"Jealousy is a foolish emotion only humans possess." Aikka snapped without looking at her and Eva quickly walked after him. "There you go again! Saying those things. You know, weren't you _told _to act nicer towards me? Because I don't think you're doing a good job of it. No, actually, you absolutely failed at it. Don't think I'm ever going to try to befriend you again. I'm _sick _of your childish behaviour every fucking day! I'm supposed to enjoy my stay here, and all you do is ruin it! Do you realize how selfish that is, just because you don't like me doesn't mean-" Her further insults were muffled as she was roughly pushed against a tree. However, that didn't progress in Eva's mind.

Those…blue eyes were close. Really close. Too close? No, not too close… and… he smelled nice. Eva widened her eyes dramatically as she realized he wasn't going to move.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, almost too soft for her to hear. He leaned his forehead on hers and she held her breath. Now he was too close. "…You're…sorry?" She squeaked out.

"Whenever I'm around you… I get so agitated." He continued undisturbed by her nervous behaviour. "I don't like it. Yet I can't stand being away from you either. You're always on my mind, every single day, and you haven't even realized that."

By now, Eva had frozen against the wall, and was staring at him dumbly. Why was he saying all that? She just declared she had a crush for the soldier! He couldn't do that, right? Oh, but he was so close, and those blue eyes held hers so intensely. Her eyelids drooped half-closed when he leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips against hers, as if he never kissed before. Maybe he never did…

* * *

**R&R :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's so hard to continue this T.T**

**Chapter 9**

Just because all the Nourasions in this palace seemed to be dense, didn't mean Aileen was dense. Sure, she didn't understand the teenage brain too well – since she knew hers was quite different than Eva's; Eva wouldn't have Shawn and butterflies in it after all.

But she wasn't that stupid that she couldn't notice the significant change between her and her sweet brother-in-law. The Queen only smiled happily, hoping Aikka had finally taken up her advice to act nicer towards Eva, just to put up with it.

However, Aileen knew.

Aikka may be good at hiding it, but Eva was way too happy. The fact she didn't gossip about it with Aileen lightly insulted her, but she could understand. Aikka would throw a fit if she were to tell it to the King and Queen – even though the Queen wouldn't mind at all.

Even though they were both hiding it and Aileen pretended not to know – she lessened her visits to Eva's room. Who knew what they were doing in there.

"What are you doing, love?"

Aileen turned around to see Shawn standing in the doorway, looking a little tired. Aikka had dragged him from point to point in preparation of the crowning next month.

"Thinking." She replied when he pulled her into an embrace from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I hope about good things."

Aileen giggled. "I'm not sure whether it's good or not, yet."

**X-X**

The incident happened a week ago, and Eva hadn't really seen her favourite stuck up prince after that. Just on occasions. So when she did see him walk past her, she effectively stopped him by grabbing his arm. This of course earned a glare, but she ignored it like always.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asked, directly going to the point. Aikka raised his eyebrows.

"No."

"It seems like it." Eva muttered, disappointed he lied. "First you say something like that and… kiss me, and then you ignore me. I thought you always bragged you were better than human people. But at least have the guts to tell me you thought it was a mistake."

They were silent for a while before she released her grip on Aikka when he turned around to her, with a very amused smirk on his face.

"You could also just ask why I wasn't here for the week. I needed to help Shawn with his preparation for the crowning next month."

Eva blinked. Oh. Oh! Why didn't Aileen tell her? Oh wait, she never asked for Aikka when with Aileen.

"I guess you're feeling pretty stupid now, don't you?"

"Ha-ha." Eva pouted angrily and looked away. "Fine, you're busy then. I'm going."

"Oh no you aren't." He made a grab for her arm but he'd already convinced Eva so she just stood still again, looking up at him expectantly.

"According to you, humans just confess and than ignore. Is that true?"

"Human males have a tendency to leave their beloved, yes." Eva bitterly said, remembering a very hated male in her life. Aikka smirked at her again, not missing the bitter tone but not questioning it either.

"Then why do you hang out with those human soldiers?"

"Not this again…" Eva muttered, annoyed. "It's nice to talk with someone of my own kind, without a communicator, sometimes."

"I wouldn't agree. Emily stays not forty human minutes from here."

"You did your homework."

"I certainly did."

Eva glared at him for a while before sighing while he just continued to smirk oh so amused. What did he have in his dinner to act like that? She was about to scowl at him for his behaviour when he leaned down and touched her nose with his affectionately.

"If I wouldn't have done my homework on you, I wouldn't be fit to love you."

"…L-Love me?" She immediately stuttered and Aikka smiled at her now, before leaning in and kissing her. Eva wondered if they were acquainted with frenching, but decided not to do that just yet. Too early anyway.

When he pulled back, she took a deep breath and smiled shyly as he gazed at her with his blue eyes.

"I heard about this human dating process from Aileen. According to her, this is the moment I ask you to go out with me." Eva had to refrain from laughing at his speech. Didn't Nourasions date at all, then?

"Go out with you? What did you had in mind then?"

Aikka shrugged. "What do you do on your planet?"

"You changed, you know." Eva said, introducing another subject. "You're a lot nicer all of a sudden."

"I already told you that you were worth of the rare occasions I might be nice." She slapped his arm playfully, and he raised an eyebrow. Pf, it probably didn't even sting.

"So what would you like to do?"

Eva thought about it. It's not like they have a cinema or something around here.. as long as she knew. She snickered at the thought before going to other stuff. Theme park was a no go either.

"When is this going to take place anyway?"

He gave her a grin, replying quickly. "Not this month, unfortunately. The crowning takes up a lot of our attention. As should it with yours. You have to go to Aileen for I think she wants you to be one of her ladies."

"Ladies?"

"You know, those in favour of the queen. It's probably only because she can spend just as much time with you then as she would now. As we all know a queen is to behave properly."

Eva made a face. "So I'm stuck with her for the few remaining months?"

He chuckled and faked a stern look. "I won't have you disrespecting the future queen now."

"Ha-ha. So what's going to happen with that once I'm gone."

"I'm sure Aileen will know something about that, because I don't. Which is logical, seeing I am no future queen."

Eva bit her lip to keep her remark in and just nodded. "I'll behave. If you promise you'll let me learn you how to French." Evil grin added.

Aikka raised his eyebrow in mild confusion. "French? Isn't that a language on your planet? One of the five most common I believe?"

Oh well how was she supposed to know if it was very common or not. "Eh, that's what you think."

"I won't let you do horrible things to me so I will have to say no."

"Aww, but you'll love it!" _I hope_. Eva deadpanned at the thought he'd be so disgusted (like her at her first time) he'd never try it again (unlike her after her first time).

"Well, I have a month to think about that. And do some research." He gave her a gentle smile before making to leave. "I'll be busy the rest of this month now, so I apologize beforehand if I'm unable to see you often. But you know my room's always open." With that, he left.

Eva glowered. Yeah right, his room. First this was a freaking maze in the dark, at days he was busy and… Eva began walking again, wondering where she had been walking to in the first place.


End file.
